Mementos de Ikana
by KSB GiygaShade
Summary: Deja tu huella sobre su cabeza, nadie llorará por su estado, es muy tarde ya. Voltea y mira quién fue en realidad, así quizá podrás librar esta enfermedad...  A sólo una semana, pequeña pamela, una funesta semana de la que puedes no salir viva...
1. 15 días antes del festival

Holaaaa~

Este es mi primer Fanfic de Zelda, y a mi la verdad nunca me ha gustado hacer fics de personajes usuales, por eso este Fic narra la historia de Pamela y su padre. Quería hacerla al estilo diario. A decir verdad, Pamela es una de las personajes más maduras de Zelda: Majora's Mask y su punto de vista obviamente será más maduro de lo que una niña diría. REVIEWS PLZ! Cada que dejas un Review, un espíritu de Ikana es liberado.

_Disclaimer~_

Los personajes pertenecen a nintendo~~~~~ :B Si Majora's Mask fuera mío ya me hubiera declarado la princesa de Ikana (?)

* * *

_15 días antes del festival._

Hoy mi padre ha estado todo el día buscando ciertos papiros en la gran biblioteca de la casa de las arañas. Al parecer ha encontrado algo sobre fantasmas ó esas cosas. Yo no sé mucho, ni quiero saberlo, más tengo que acompañar a mi padre en estas travesías en busca de lo desconocido. Y cuando encuentra algo más… mis esperanzas de vivir una vida normal disminuyen.

Desenrolló aquel maltratado trozo de tela y no pudo evitar dejar escapar una Sonrisa de lo que a mi parecer era emoción… Pero esta vez era diferente, la mirada se le deformó, como si nunca hubiese querido encontrar aquel papiro en el cual sólo se destacaba el curioso dibujo de… algo…, era, ó parecía un hombre encapuchado, con los ojos rojos y penetrantes y espadas en ambas manos, me causó escalofríos.

Los símbolos extraños que acompañaban la ilustración parecían haber sido hechos por demonios. Mi padre, al contemplarlos, susurró la curiosa palabra "Ikana"; acto seguido me abrazó y me ordenó que empacara, había algo nuevo que investigar. Las cosas no huelen bien.

Mañana dejaremos el pantano para ir a ese lugar, del cual, no tengo ni la menor idea, más, al parecer está lleno de leyendas, folclore, y obviamente, fenómenos paranormales.

Ahora mismo mi padre me está llamando, quiere que le demos un último vistazo al pantano, dice que quizá nunca volvamos.

Esas palabras… me han dado escalofríos…

¿Qué es lo que mueve a mi padre?, lo noté algo asustado mientras mirábamos las aguas del vasto pantano. Me comentó que es el momento de su vida, algo por lo que había añorado desde los inicios de su carrera y por fin la oportunidad se había dado. Sin embargo no está seguro, más lo conozco tan perfectamente como para saber que si iremos, sin importar lo que pueda pasar.

Extrañaré los tiempos que pasé con la princesa Deku y con sus súbditos, los monos.

_¿Qué clase de gente vivirá en Ikana?_


	2. 14 días antes del festival

_14 días antes del festival_

Hemos dejado el pantano atrás, ahora mismo estamos comiendo en la parte este de la ciudad del reloj, esperando a un preciado amigo de mi padre. No sé que papel desempeñe aquí, pero al parecer es importante. Yo, por mi parte, haré como que juego, pero me esconderé y oiré su conversación.

El hombre ahora está con mi padre, curioso el hecho de que es bajo, su cabello está alborotado, parece tener la mirada perdida y es el mejor amigo de mi padre.

Se ha sentado y ya están comenzando a hablar… Tomaré nota.

»—¿Estas seguro de esto? —Preguntó decisivamente el hombre.

»—Sí, sabes cuanto he esperado este momento. —Contestó mi padre con los ojos brillosos.

El hombre dejó escapar un suspiro.

»—… Tienes la autorización del alcalde, o sea, yo.

Papá Sonrió con una extraña expresión en la cara.

»—Es usted el hombre mas comprensivo de la historia, alcalde Dotour.

»—Oh, gracias Anton, tu eres el mejor investigador paranormal.

Ahora hay un silencio…

Mi padre lo ha roto.

»—Alcalde… —hizo una pequeña pausa, buscando las palabras adecuadas— ¿Ya está lista la casa?

El hombre arqueó la ceja.

»—Sí, más que lista. Aunque la canción que compuso tu difunta esposa… ¿No será lo suficientemente desesperante como para hacerte huir en unos días?

»—No, nunca pasaría eso, y menos con el símbolo que tiene esa canción en mi vida: Adiós a los gibdos fue la canción que compuso Eve antes de morir, nunca me cansaría de oírla…

Mi madre… ¿Compuso una canción? No puedo creerlo… ¿Por qué hay tantas cosas que no sé?

»—Anton, ten muchísimo cuidado… Sabes los peligros que pueden haber ahí, más que nadie en este mundo. Sabes las atrocidades que oculta ese cañón y por ningún motivo entres a la torre de piedra, o si no… no vivirás para contarlo. ¿Será esta la última vez que nos veamos?

Mi padre se recargó en la silla, con miedo en la mirada, comenzó a sudar caudalosamente, el brillo de sus ojos se apagó. Creo que aquel hombre había dado en el clavo.

»—Dotour… Para eso existe la canción, es la que nos va a proteger de las cosas que haya ahí. Tendré muy presente a la diosa del tiempo, yo sé que ella verá por mí y por mi pequeña Pamela… No necesita Preocuparse…

»—Espero… Sabes que yo siempre veo por tu bien y por el de tu hija… —El hombre alzó su vista al cielo y después a la gran torre del reloj—, ¿No sería tiempo ya de que se vayan?, se está haciendo tarde, y no quiero que les pase algo en el camino, ó en el cañón.

Dotour se paró, haciendo un ademán algo curioso. Se despidió cordialmente de mi padre y ahora está partiendo a yo que sé dónde.

Padre ha comenzado a llamarme, la expresión que tiene no me causa buena espina, cada vez más quisiera que se resignara a ir a ese lugar.

Llegamos a un lugar casi desértico, un cañón lleno de ratones con bombas en sus colas, caminamos con Sigilo, evitándolos. Mi padre comenzaba a ponerse histérico porque el atardecer se estaba dando a cabo.

Después de escalar las faldas del cañón ahora estamos en una villa desierta: Son varias casas, todas descuidadas y desiertas, como si la gente que vivió allí hubiese desaparecido de un día al otro. La resonancia del viento hace que parezcan gritos a lo lejos, la corriente viene de esa extraña entrada, con una mirada burlesca y la boca abierta, incitándote a entrar en ella.

También hay una gigantesca puerta de lo que al parecer es el castillo abandonado. Me quedé mirando embobada los extraños dibujos que están gravados en ella.

Nuestra casa, está en medio del pueblo desierto, tiene colores vivos y un enorme fonógrafo sale del techo. Todavía no sé para que sirva, quizá sea lo que nos mantendrá protegidos, como le dijo mi padre a aquel hombre.

Es media noche, no puedo dormir, mi padre está afuera, tengo miedo de que le pase algo. Puedo oír sus leves pisadas, pero, en el techo, escucho golpeteos, como si los espíritus nos estuvieran advirtiendo de algo, ellos no quieren que estemos aquí. Yo tampoco.

_Al parecer el reino de Ikana sigue estando habitado…_


	3. 13 días antes del festival

Hiyaaaaa xD por fin POR FIIIN! me tardé bastante con la continuación, culpen a la tarea ¬¬ no me da tiempo de nada. Anyway me emocioné bastante cuando escribí la pesadilla, obviamente lo notarán. ._. Blame me que Pamela es MUUUUUUUUUY madura para su edad...

~o3o en Serio me emocioné con este capítulo. Dulces pesadillas! ahí los veré! Sigan dejando sus Reviews y liberen a los espíritus (?)

Disclaimer~~ AGAIN?

Skull Kid: ermmm Majora's Mask es propiedad de nintendo sino, no hubiese tenido una historia todavia MÁS oscura

* * *

_13 días antes del festival._

¡Tuve un Sueño Horrible!, podría jurar que fue real, ¡Fue tan real!, ahora tengo miedo, mucho miedo… No sé como narrarlo, cada que lo recuerdo un escalofrío invade mi cuerpo. Más sin embargo lo intentaré:

Oí un goteo cercano, cercano, cercano, cada vez más lejano, lejano, lejano, cercano, cercano, cercano; disminuía notablemente para aumentar violentamente. Como los golpeteos que había oído.

Aquel violento descenso de las gotas cesó abruptamente después de casi haberlo sentido en mi oído izquierdo. Fue ahí, cuando me percaté de que no podía moverme, estaba atada a algo. Luché por liberarme más di voces al viento. Los brazos comenzaban a dolerme.

Entonces… oí un grito horrible, tan desgarrador que mi alma aún se retuerce de horror al recordarlo. Resonó en toda la habitación, pude sentirlo, me abrazó aquel sonido, recorrió cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, se instaló en lo más profundo de mis oídos, y grabó su silueta en mi subconsciente… Para nunca ser olvidado.

_Lo peor, es que esa voz me parece conocida_…

La pesadilla no terminó ahí. Acto seguido pude vislumbrar la habitación en la que me encontraba, era amplia, con altos pilares en cada pared, curiosos símbolos que parecían bañados de esmeralda inundaban aquella habitación. Me detuve a contemplarla durante varios minutos, reflexionando cada rincón de la estructura, maravillada. Por un momento me olvidé completamente de mis manos sujetadas.

Fue poco pero me pareció una eternidad. Volteé hacia la luz que me iluminaba, una abertura circular en el techo. La observé y lo primero que noté fueron unas extrañas vendas que entraban por esta. Las seguí con mi mirada.

_Eso era lo que me sujetaba._

Aquellas vendas invadían mi cuerpo completo, aunque tenía mi vestido puesto, las sentía por dentro, apretaban poco a poco mi delicada carne y se clavaban cual agujas. Mis brazos comenzaron a sangrar, las vendas obviamente se mancharon y comenzaron a escurrir sangre. Mi frente se sentía cálida, como si tuviese un trapo con agua caliente. Sí, esa era la sensación que me provocó el líquido bermellón al manchar mi frente. Sentí como cálidamente bajaba en delicados hilos, mi cara ahora estaba llena de éste. Yo, abrí mas el único ojo con el que podía ver —La demás parte de mi cara estaba cubierta por esas asquerosas vendas— horrorizada. Bajé mi mirada de nuevo y me llevé una tenebrosa sorpresa: había cuatro hombres rodeándome y bailando. Sus ropas eran del color de las paredes, pero estaban destrozadas. Sus caras, parecían alegres aunque estuviesen sangrando y su baile… No era precisamente un baile, simplemente giraban y giraban y giraban.

_Podría jurar que la carne se les desprendía de la cara._

Cerré los ojos.

_«Morir sin dejar un cadáver»_

Voces aparecieron, resonaban en aquel cuarto. Mis ojos siguieron cerrados…

_«¿No es hermoso, lo que pequeñas guerras nos causaron?»_

_«No deberías haber hecho eso»_

_«He__il der Kapitän Keeta» _

_«Ah, la torre es fehaciente cuando la tierra nace en el cielo»_

_«¿Un último baile?»_

_«¡Por el reino de los muertos!»_

Desperté… Todo había sido una horrible e incoherente pesadilla. ¿Sólo eso?, hacía años que no tenía un sueño tan fatal. Quizá no conocía la verdadera definición de pesadilla, hasta hoy…

¿Por qué lo escribo?, simple, tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasarnos en este cañón y si sucediese —La diosa del tiempo no lo quiera— que al menos, alguien encuentre mis memorias. ¡Oh, tantos horribles secretos por develar!"

Me levanté de la cama, y subí las escaleras al pequeño comedor que habíamos instalado. La canción "Adiós a los gibdos" se reproducía y se repetía. Todavía no entiendo el por qué de esa canción. Bueno, tendrá su razón.

Mi padre se encontraba frente a la mesa del comedor, leyendo varios libros, al parecer viejos. Cuando me acerqué él se paró a abrazarme, creo que es uno de los abrazos más fuertes que he dado en mi vida, di todo por no llorar, no, no lo hice, soy fuerte ante esto. Son sólo sueños ó ¿no? Quiero creer esto.

Desayunamos sin despegar los labios, mi padre seguía embobado en su curioso libro mientras yo intentaba enfocarme en cosas felices que me hicieran olvidar el sueño y el lugar en el que me encuentro. La canción seguía sonando, me parece increíble que lo único que se necesite para darle vida es la corriente del riachuelo que se encuentra fuera de la casa. Quién lo hubiera dicho.

Mi padre cerró el libro, para dirigirse a mí.

»— Pamela, hoy daremos un paseo por el cañón.

Un curioso e inevitable escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Mi mente me lo estaba impidiendo, el único lugar seguro en el valle es esta casa. Eso lo sé.

»— Sí, padre, yo te seguiré.

Dije, intentando disfrazar el shock que en ese momento me invadía. Quería gritar, irme de ese cañón, contarle a mi padre ese horrible sueño. Obviamente no lo hice, mi padre nunca hubiese cambiado esa decisión.

Después de tan nostálgico desayuno nos enlistamos para salir a dar la vuelta por el cañón.

Caminamos río abajo, observando las construcciones desechas por el paso de los años. Pasamos por la gigantesca puerta con símbolos pintados en rojo, y seguimos por el desolado valle, dónde, pareciese que aún se escuchan los gritos bélicos. En cierta parte del trayecto mi padre comenzó a contarme historias sobre el valle.

»—… Y ellos, respondieron armados de valor, el pueblo de Ikana era de espíritu guerrero por más civilizado que estuviese. Cuando llegó la tribu garo a invadir comenzó la guerra de exterminación. Aunque, se cree que la exterminación comenzó tiempo antes, cuando la población comenzó a morir por extrañas razones, justamente después de que la torre de piedra estuviese construida completamente. Ese lugar, por alguna razón, alberga una maldición. Y eso, querida Pamela, vamos a investigarlo. Por eso, pequeña, hoy veremos a un hombre que ha dado su vida por el cañón maldito. Estoy seguro de que él conoce la historia de pies a cabeza, así como su folclore y fantasmas.

En cierto momento dejé de oírlo, se enajenaba el cerebro con la maldición y las leyendas y todas esas cosas que alguna vez dieron vida al Valle. Y lo admito, esas historias me dan miedo, me remontan a esa época, debió ser difícil, con una enfermedad no conocida en el valle y la construcción de un imponente templo, para mostrarles que eran el mejor de los cuatro reinos. Y todavía más irónico, es que, justamente en ese tiempo se desato una guerra a muerte, que acabo completamente con el reino. Sí, ya entiendo un poco de su historia.

Llegamos a un cementerio, había visto muchos en mi vida, puesto a que mi padre se dedica a eso, pero nunca había visto uno tan desolado y descuidado. Pareciese que los muertos se sentían avergonzados de tan misterioso lugar.

Mi padre comenzó a leer las inscripciones en todas las tumbas, yo, por miedo, no lo hice.

_¿Q-Qué es e-eso?_

Un pequeño puente con un gigantesco esqueleto debajo, Sosteniéndole. No pude evitar soltar un grito ahogado al verlo. Aunque… más que verse Aterrador, parecía pacífico…

»—Estás frente al gran capitán de la Milicia de Ikana.

Me sobresalté al oír una voz desconocida. Giré para ver de quién se trataba, y me lleve una sorpresa. Un hombre jorobado y de aspecto horrible yacía frente a mí.

»—No, niña, no tienes por qué temerme. Yo sólo soy el sepultero, aunque, hace mucho tiempo que se acabo mi trabajo. —Lanzó una risilla.

Mi padre se acercó emocionado.

»—¡Dampe! ¡Un gran honor volverte a ver, viejo amigo!

Ambos se abrazaron, yo sólo observé la escena, prácticamente atónita.

»—¿Ella es tu hija? —Preguntó aquel hombre.

»—Sí, ella es mi preciada Pamela.

Se quedó contemplándome un momento, como si nunca hubiere visto a una chiquilla de mi edad.

Hubo un Silencio, no tan incómodo, mi padre intentaba buscar tema de conversación.

»—Ah, Dampe. ¿El gran capitán Keeta no se ha despertado de su letargo?

Keeta… había oído esa palabra en mi sueño.

»—No, no ha llegado el día, y espero no verlo. Créeme, tendría pesadillas.

»—Pues yo si quisiera estar presente, imagínate tantas cosas que podría contarnos, el se sabe la historia de su pueblo más que cualquiera.

Me decidí a hablar.

»—Y… ¿qué fue lo que hizo?

Dampe me siguió mirando, un brillo apareció en sus ojos.

»—Este es el esqueleto del Capitán Keeta, cuenta la leyenda que hizo pacto con una bruja para proteger algo muy valioso. Esa bruja lo durmió debajo de éste curioso puente. —Suspiró, su tono de voz se volvió más oscuro—. Y entonces aparecieron _ellos, _Los miembros de la milicia. Ellos aparecen cada noche, cuidando las tumbas de la familia real y obviamente cuidando a su valioso capitán.

»—¿Los has visto? —Interrumpió mi padre, interesado.

»—Sí… y no quiero volver a verlos… —Suspiró Dampe de nuevo.

Dampe susurró a mi padre, él asintió, tomándome de la mano. Era hora de marcharse… aunque… no habías hablado mucho con él.

»—Será mejor que lleguen a su casa antes de las siete, que es cuando las calamidades salen a la luz. Anton, te veré después. —se despidió, ondeando sus brazos.

Y ahora subimos, pasando por los mismos lugares, con la sensación de que algo observaba desde la cima del cañón. Un algo que espero poder explicar. Llegamos a nuestro hogar, hicimos que la canción sonase de nuevo.

Cenamos, mi padre volvió a su libro… Ah, ¿qué puedo hacer?

_No quiero dormir…_


	4. 12 días antes del festival

Damas y caballeros, otro capítulo más de mi Fanfic algo bizarro. Espero les guste, dejen Reviews y liberen a los espíritus ¡Vamos! aún quedan muchos por salvar y puede que uno sea el del Capitán Keeta.~~

Algo que quisiera comentarles... ¿NO ODIAN ESOS ANUNCIOS DE FIESTA? por dioooos, estan en toda la página y tienen esa musiquita tan nefasta... aaaaagh ya me hartaron. (Y esto... no sé que tiene que ver -equisde-(?))

D I S C L A I M E R! ! !

Igus Du Ikana: Majora's Mask es de Nintendo, si alguien intenta tomarlo lo arrojaré brutalmente al pozo! o_ó

aaaah~ casi lo olvido: al que encuentre la referencia a Edgar Allan Poe, le daré una galletita :3

* * *

_12 días antes del festival._

Al parecer esta vez no hubo pesadilla, ó, quizá no quiera recordarla.

Y eso no disminuyó en absoluto el pánico que le tengo a este horrible y misterioso lugar. La imagen de los huesos del capitán Keeta se quedó grabada en mi cabeza, junto con la perturbadora imagen de los cadáveres bailando, girando y girando sin cesar y la temerosa voz de Dampe, el sepultero. _Ellos _¿Qué pueden ser? La curiosidad me mata y aterra a la vez.

La locura y el pasado de este lugar me inundan los pensamientos. Al parecer soy psicológicamente débil ante todo lo que me rodea, susceptible a lo que pueda pasarnos a mí y a mi padre.

La canción seguía sonando, quizá eso es lo que me está volviendo loca. En fin, sé que nos sirve como protección, pero, ¿de qué? A veces quisiera que padre me explicara las cosas como son y no me tratara como una pequeña más. Creo que después de todos los viajes y experiencias que he tenido con él a mi punto de vista he madurado.

Hoy padre se ha levantado animado, parece otro.

Debo ir a desayunar.

He vuelto y nada fuera de lo normal.

Padre sigue embobado con aquel libro que está comenzando a llamar mi atención. Después de dar un profundo sorbo a su café me comentó que hoy haríamos una expedición al pozo, lugar en el que supuestamente aparecen espíritus. Espero no temer en ningún momento.

_Quisiera creer eso. Y más, después de mis pesadillas._

Espero la diosa del tiempo esté con nosotros en todo momento, no me gusta la dirección de las cosas. Podría jurar que en este lugar todavía hay sed de sangre y venganza, todavía se pasean por ahí los muertos, todavía el castillo está habitado y las puertas a la gran torre siguen incitando a los más débiles a entrar. Ah, no sé como describir todas esas curiosas sensaciones que se presentan en este _reino de los muertos_.

Me cambié y en cuanto mi padre estuvo listo nos dirigimos a la puerta, no sin antes hacer nuestro rezo diario. Esta vez era mas primordial que en ocasiones anteriores.

Caminamos pueblo arriba, el mismo horrible paisaje se proyectaba sin más. El sonido hueco del viento y el eco del trino de los cuervos eran nuestros únicos acompañantes. Las casas, destruidas por el tiempo, alguna vez fueron hogar de la gente de este reino, lugares antiguamente llenos de vida, inundados de murmullos de jóvenes y adultos, temerosos por la situación que vivían.

Hubo un momento en el que perdí de vista a mi padre, la imagen se distorsionaba y mi visibilidad disminuía considerablemente. Algo que no sé como describir.

El paisaje cambió

Crecían flores y el césped anegaba el cañón, las casas ahora estaban construidas completamente. Los murmullos se escuchaban desde lejos y el aroma, que antes era a humedad ahora era… a muerto.

Vi a varios niños correr, entre emocionados y angustiados. Expresiones que nunca había visto entre los pequeños. Los seguí con la mirada. Caminé un poco hasta ver una aglomeración de gente llorando, alzando sus manos al cielo en símbolo de piedad. No dude y me acerqué mas.

_Dios, el sentimiento de tristeza al ver aquello sigue presente en lo más profundo de mi conciente._

Había una carreta con cuerpos vendados…

Recordé mi sueño y el como las vendas me invadían, mientras la sangre escurría por mi frente.

La gente que lloraba al parecer eran familiares y amigos.

Dos hombres uniformados en ropas verdes, con el mismo símbolo de la puerta del castillo bordado en sus hombros comenzaron a lanzar los cuerpos violentamente al pozo, mientras los gritos se agudizaban más y más, seguidos por estridentes chillidos de niños.

_Oh no, eso no fue lo más escalofriante._

En realidad esos cuerpos… Aquellos infectados con la peste desconocida, no estaban… no estaban…

_Muertos._

De lo más profundo del pozo se percibían lamentos, obviamente eran de las personas enfermas. Su coro parecía la mismísima voz del infierno, de hombres intentando ser liberados del peor de los castigos.

La gente de la superficie seguía llorando, gimiendo, e imaginando las últimas y tortuosas horas de sus familiares y seres queridos. Un panorama deplorable, quizá lo más horrible que he visto en mi vida. Quise creer que era una pesadilla, pero todo era tan… Real. Lo que me lleva a creer que verdaderamente pasó… ¡Oh Dios! Y mi padre quería entrar al pozo.

_Aún no había terminado el martirio._

Alcé mi vista al cielo, como si intentara encontrar una respuesta a todo eso. En realidad mi mente suplicaba salir de esa Pesadilla o lo que fuese.

Al momento de bajarla vislumbré la imponente puerta del castillo, igual, los mismos símbolos, como si fuese una barrera contra el tiempo, algo inquebrantable, fortaleza dónde los más ricos se escondían de los enfermos. Imagino que, creando fiestas y distracciones para olvidar los verdaderos problemas.

_Los bailarines, giraban y giraban y giraban_.

Y gente se aferraba a esa puerta, tratando de abrirla, desesperados, golpeándola violentamente en insignia de consternación. Nada podía parar ese mar de lágrimas.

_Mientras tanto, algo parecía observar desde esa gigantesca torre._

Es como si hubiese despertado.

»—Visiones, Los espíritus te poseen y hacen que vivas lo que ellos.

Frente a mí estaba una mujer alta, envuelta en una capa café, con una bufanda rojiza, llevaba unas botas maltratadas y estaba encapuchada. Sus ojos verdes brillaban cual esmeraldas. Su cabello era negro como el abismo y su semblante de piel… cadavérico. En su espalda cargaba dos espadas.

»—Los tiempos pasan inminentes, pero en este lugar los momentos se detienen, recordando, evitando dejar ir. —Dijo, con una voz fría.

No pude decir nada.

Lanzó una carcajada.

»—Hay algo que las almas en pena de Ikana quieren de ti. No sé si sea tu determinación. —Tocó mi mejilla con sus cadavéricas manos, retrocedí—, Eres pequeña ¿Diez años?, pero tu mente —Hizo una pausa y tomó aire—, es madura para tu edad. Has vivido muchas cosas y has sabido valerte por ti misma. Podrás con el cañón y todas esas pruebas.

Seguí impávida, pero curiosa.

»—Debes ser fuerte, no temas a las visiones.

Acarició mi frente, las voces volvieron a mí.

_«¡Exijo una explicación!»_

_«¡Estamos malditos! ¡Todos estamos malditos!»_

_«Morir sin dejar un cadáver, ese es nuestro camino»_

_«El símbolo… eso es ¿Sa-sangre?»_

_«Exterminio Sagrado, horror perpetuo.»_

»—Esas voces, son memorias. Mementos de cada persona, desde la más humilde, hasta, quizá, el espíritu de algún rey. Debo irme, pequeña. Espero que la próxima vez al menos intercambies una sola palabra.

_Desapareció._

Debí de haberlo soñado.

Me puse de pie y caminé pueblo arriba, pensando en mi padre, debía de haberme estado buscando ese tiempo. Al menos estaba agradecida del grato olor a humedad. Seguí subiendo hasta toparme con mi padre.

Estaba inspeccionando el pozo detenidamente, pero, al parecer tenía miedo de bajar.

»—¡Ah! Pamela ¿Dónde estabas? —Exclamó al verme frente a él.

»—Inspeccionando, quería ver que más había en este pueblo. —Contesté, fingiendo mi voz a una más… Alegre.

No podía contarle sobre esa mujer de ropas curiosas.

»—Te estaba esperando, tu llevas las notas. Sígueme.

Me paralicé.

Padre comenzó a descender poco a poco.

»—Pamela, ¿Qué pasa?

»—Na-nada

_No puede haber nada._

_Eso paso hace mucho tiempo__._

_Ahora hay huesos ¡Sólo eso!_

Me dije, haciéndome la fuerte.

Bajé temblorosa, con el corazón en la mano. La oscuridad que envolvía al pozo comenzaba a hacerlo conmigo y en el aire, se percibía un olor acre, casi indescriptible. Seguí descendiendo e igualmente lo hacían mis pensamientos «Positivos», no oía el sonido de mi padre al bajar los escalones, en realidad no escuchaba nada. Sólo el gotear… Lejano y a la vez cercano…

_Como en el sueño__._

Y seguía el triste y a la vez curioso descenso, pareciese que al final me encontraría con el infierno. Un lugar de sufrimiento eterno, dónde, la gente aún no moría, sufriendo diariamente una insalubre condición.

_Y mis pensamientos comenzaron a tornarse lóbregos, como ese lugar._

Hasta tocar el suelo. No más escalones.

El piso musgoso me daba la bienvenida a aquel lugar alejado de los pensamientos humanos. Lo comprendí cuando lo sentí, había entrado en el verdadero Reino de los muertos. Un lugar dónde los vivos no pueden gritar, y los muertos se Arrastran.

Llamé a mi padre, preocupada. Cuando me contestó sentí un inminente alivio y mis manos comenzaron a buscarlo en la penumbra, dónde sólo se filtraba un pequeño rayo de luz del orificio del pozo.

Y su voz, comenzó a contar la historia.

»—Éste es, querida hija mía, posiblemente el lugar más enigmático de Ikana, junto con la torre de piedra, claro. Este pozo fue usado como fosa común en los tiempos en que la epidemia y la guerra azotaron este reino. Todavía puedo sentir a los espíritus de los enfermos vagar aquí.

Contesté cabizbaja, odio que mi padre cuente la historia, me aterra todavía más.

Caminamos en círculos, una pequeña y tenue vela iluminaba el sendero que parecía no tener fin. Seguimos, entre telarañas, escombros, y muy probablemente huesos humanos. Padre murmuraba palabras indescifrables, un lenguaje que en mi vida había oído. Probablemente lo sacó de su libro. Cuando terminó la letanía se dirigió a mí.

»—Pamela, ¿No los oyes? Las almas parecen silbar lo que alguna vez fue el himno de la Milicia.

Yo no oía nada…

»—Suenan las marchas de los soldados, al final de este lugar hay un tesoro, por eso estamos aquí.

Ahora mi padre afirma la existencia de un Tesoro en ese pozo, a veces, quisiera comprender porque tanta fijación los misterios que ofrece este lugar, digo, el pueblo del reloj también está lleno de enigmas y prefiere venir a Ikana, dónde la muerte reina.

Había algo en mi pierna: una venda roída con un dibujo peculiar, similar a un corazón con cuatro picos en cada lado y ojos penetrantes. Tomé esa venda y la guardé en mi pequeña bolsa, pensativa.

Mientras, mi padre seguía inspeccionando el lugar, tratando de alejarse lo menos posible de la entrada.

_El sol, se está poniendo._

De nuevo, la historia llena la mente de papá, quién subió las escaleras del pozo rápidamente, yo le seguí, pero podría jurar que una mano me agarró del tobillo derecho, gracias a la diosa del tiempo que no caí al abismo.

Al llegar a la superficie corrimos en dirección a la casa…

_Ahora tengo más dudas._


	5. 11 días antes del festival

Sí! Sí! me siento realizada! Lo prometido es deuda y por fín nuevo capítulo de Mementos de Ikana.

Este capítulo no es como los demás, que están llenos de Horrores(?). Ahora quise trasmitirles ternura (o espero haberlo hecho) con una de las teorías de Ikana que más me parten el corazón y de la cual soy seguidora.

Anyway, este capítulo tiene más Diálogos. ¡Sí! Pamela Habla.

Liberen a los espíritus de Ikana :B, en especial a la milicia.

D I S C L A I M E R ! ! !

Keeta: Ikana, Pamela, Su majestad Igos du Ikana, el padre de Pamela, la milicia e incluso yo somos propiedad de Nintendo!

* * *

Tuve otro sueño, aunque esta vez no fue tan atemorizante, sin embargo, me ha dejado con un nudo en la garganta. Jamás creí que Ikana tendría una historia tan asquerosamente oscura y ahora la conozco gracias a ellos, los que alguna vez vivieron aquí. Espíritus en pena que buscan ser oídos.

Abrí mis ojos súbitamente, me encontraba en las faldas del cañón, era temprano y a lo lejos se oía el bullicio del Reino. Escuché una voz gritando, daba órdenes y después más voces al unísono contestaron, la primera voz daba instrucciones, desgraciadamente no podía oírlas bien.

Me acerqué lentamente a esa zona, aún no los veía pero por fin percibía las voces, ahora sabía de que hablaban.

»—Ellos quieren nuestros tesoros. Quieren matar a nuestras familias, destrozar el reino. Y nosotros, honorables y sublimes guerreros de Ikana no lo permitiremos.

A lo que los demás. Con voces agudas, casi infantiles contestaron:

»—¡Heil der Kapitän Keeta!

Seguí caminando en dirección a las curiosas voces, que, ahora parecían entonar una canción lúgubre, la marcha de guerra de Ikana. Su Himno.

Logré oír algunas estrofas.

_¡Levantaos guerreros inocentes!_

_Unidse a esta sangrienta guerra,_

_Manchad sus blasones de sangre,_

_El nombre de Ikana poned en alto._

Lo repitieron, yo no podía creer lo que oía, esas voces no eran normales. Como ya había mencionado, eran agudas, chillantes y sonaban tan… Inocentes, Su voz se quebraba, como la de un guerrero que espera la muerte ó más bien, la de un infante que ha visto la muerte de algún ser querido. Vacíos y atrapados, cantaban con honor pero sin sentimientos.

_Al final del río_

_Espera la gratificante recompensa_

_¡Oh! Milicias enemigas, temed._

_La infantería de Ikana ha venido._

_Horrores caerán en sus tierras._

_Rendidse ante estos seres celestiales, _

_Bajad su guardia contemplando, enemigos._

_Destruiremos sus casas en nombre de Keeta._

_¡Heil der Kapitän Keeta!_

Y las voces cesaron, en mi expresión se inmutó el horror, tal que me causaba una asquerosa sensación de querer correr, gritar y olvidarme de todo.

Los militares, aquellos valientes soldados entonando el himno de guerra no eran precisamente altos, ni capaces de pelear, ni mucho menos maduros…

_Eran niños_

Aún más pequeños que yo, todos, formados silenciosamente, mientras un hombre exageradamente alto se paseaba por las filas, buscando orden. Su mirada seria contrastaba con la de los pequeños, quienes, parecían estar aterrados a muerte.

Marchaba a paso lento y se acercaba a cada soldado mientras hacía una reverencia. Volvió a hablar, los niños se pusieron en posición de descanso.

»—Ahora mismo ellos están aquí, oyéndonos, esperando que bajemos la guardia… ¿Qué es lo que harán?

Se acercó a un pequeño más o menos de mi edad, se agacho y esperó una respuesta.

»—ermm… Uhm… —Balbuceó, su voz reflejaba el miedo— ¡Na-nada señor!, debemos mostrarnos seguros en todo momento, e inocentes frente a ellos.

El capitán levantó su mano, señalando al cielo.

»—¡Sí! Mis queridos soldados, no olviden que los gigantes nos observan y se enorgullecen de nuestras acciones.

Volvió al centro de las filas, hizo un ademán y todos lo saludaron.

»—Pero… Esa no es será su única tarea….

Desperté, preguntándome que demonios había sido eso. Eran las cuatro e la mañana y, para ser sincera me pareció oír los golpes otra vez, mas no sentí miedo en ningún momento, así que me recosté y traté de conciliar el sueño.

Al paso de unos minutos lo hice.

Mi padre se ha levantado más enérgico que de costumbre, al parecer su visita al pozo había rendido frutos, aunque no tengo idea de cómo. Es temprano y no está ni en la cocina, ni en su cuarto. Salió. Así que yo también lo haré. Está planeando algo, lo sé, por como se comporta. Volveré, tengo que ver que hace.

Lo encontré en el río, observando el silencioso riachuelo, filosofando y jugando con el agua. Conocía perfectamente esa mirada, estaba pensando sobre el futuro. Quizá se estaba… ¿Arrepintiendo?

_Oh no, eso nunca pasar__á._

Me acerqué sigilosamente a él. Se sobresaltó al sentir mi mano en su hombro.

»—¡Pamela! Te has levantado temprano —Sonrió.

»—Sí —Contesté formulando más frases en mi cabeza—, es que me preocupe…

Mi padre se rascó la cabeza.

»—Hija, no hay por qué preocuparse. —me abrazó—, a estas horas el cañón está muerto.

Tragué saliva, ¡Maldita sea! Mi padre siempre encontraba la forma ideal de perturbarme, aunque, así era como demostraba su enjundia.

Después de un rato abrazados me obligó a que mirara las puertas del castillo, y así comenzó a narrarme otra de sus escalofriantes pero siempre interesantes Historias.

»—Mira Pamela, Ahí vivió la familia real por mucho tiempo, siempre custodiados por miembros de la milicia de Ikana.

Sí claro, custodiados por niños.

»—La puerta fue sellada por el mismísimo rey, pero, se dice que hay un camino secreto, el cual les costó la vida. Los garos de escabulleron por ahí…—suspiró profundamente—Ahora sólo es un recuerdo de la gran sociedad que alguna vez se asentó aquí.

Volvió el silencio, ambos sentíamos ese deseo horrible de querer entrar en aquel lugar prohibido. Casi leí los pensamientos de mi padre. Necesitaba entrar en ese castillo, dónde, imagino, ahora merodean los muertos.

Contempló el castillo un momento más y volvió a hablar.

»—Pamela, esta noche saldré, tengo que ver a Dampe para hablar con él sobre… —parpadeó, dirigió su mirada a las cristalinas aguas del río y continuó—, Bien, para que mentir, tengo que hablar con él sobre… Eve.

_Mi madre…_

Un escalofrío recorrió mi pequeño cuerpo, oír el nombre de mi difunta madre siempre me causaba una mala espina, más aún, mi padre estaba insinuando que me quedaría sola… ¡Qué locura! No entiendo, que pasa por la mente de este hombre, siendo conciente de todos los peligros que se encuentran en este cañón. ¿Piensa dejarme sola?

Tampoco entiendo por qué demonios lo hará, él es el que se pone histérico cuando el atardecer baña a este antiguo reino. Podría jurar que él tiene más miedo que yo. No. De esto último no estoy tan segura.

No quise decir nada, al parecer mi padre interpretó mi silencio de manera errónea.

»—Muy bien Pamela, iré antes de las siete, para no encontrarme con cosas indeseables. —añadió, haciendo énfasis en _Indeseables_.

Lo miré, confundida, intentando disimular mi horror.

Siguió abrazándome. Yo seguí sin hablar, a veces me caracterizo por ser callada, en especial cuando lo que quieres es silenciar cosas que sabes que no les gustarán a los demás.

Los siguientes momentos en el cañón los pasamos jugando, aunque obviamente no los disfrutamos tanto. Dimos una vuelta por la ciudadela en ruinas. Yo seguía teniendo la sensación de que algo estaba detrás de mí, vigilando cada uno de mis pasos. Probablemente era la mujer que había visto.

Me detuve a observar la mueca de la entrada a la colosal torre de piedra, como siempre, parecía incitar a entrar en ella, más algo en mi cabeza me lo impedía. Era una voz, tal vez uno de esos espíritus que han estado alertándome de tantas cosas.

Mi padre se detuvo junto a mí y ambos la contemplamos, mi padre admitió que ese lugar no le causaba buena espina y aún no sentía con ganas de entrar, pues, estaba a sabiendas de todas las muertes que había ocasionado ese lugar.

»—Actualmente… La puerta principal de la torre está cerrada —relató—, no se sabe con exactitud quién la cerró ni por qué, probablemente lo hicieron los mismísimos gigantes. —Abrió las manos en expresión de asombro—, incluso, la arquitectura dentro de ella es lo más utópico que la cultura del Este pudo crear, una verdadera obra de arte. Se dice que fueron ayudados por una bruja, por los gigantes y otras deidades desconocidas en Termina. Más, por alguna razón este lugar desató una maldición, aquella que mato a la gente de este cañón.

Sinceramente me asombré con su historia, así que comencé con mis preguntas de niña pequeña.

»—Y… ¿Qué se supone que la desató?

Mi padre negó con la cabeza, cerró los ojos y contestó con voz apagada.

»—El libro menciona una blasfemia por parte del pueblo. Al parecer cometieron cosas atroces.

¡Pero claro que lo hicieron! Los militares eran _niños_.

»—Por eso es que Ikana —Busqué las palabras correctas y continué—, nos da una sensación de que todo aquí fue muerte.

»—¡Ah! Pamela, no todo lo fue. Ikana era reconocido por tener a las mejores y más hermosas bailarinas.

_Y los bailarines muertos giraban y giraban._

_Podría jurar que la carne se les desprendía de la cara._

Recordé el sueño, puedo jurar que palidecí, pero intenté tener el mismo tono de voz con el que estaba hablando, para disimularlo.

Sonreí.

»—Entonces Ikana debió ser majestuosa en su época dorada.

»—Oh, y lo fue, mi pequeña Pamela, aquí vivieron Dekus y Gorons, también era el lugar favorito de los mercaderes de Termina, era como lo es hoy en día el pueblo del reloj. Hasta que compartieron el territorio con los Garos, que antes vivían en dónde ahora está el Rancho Romani.

Para ser honesta no tenía idea de donde quedaba ese lugar.

Las siguientes horas las pasamos conversando, recordando viajes pasados, comimos a la orilla del riachuelo, papá siguió contándome historias sobre el reino, aunque le había pedido que por favor fueran felices, no quería oír cosas funestas en esos momentos. Hacía tiempo que no pasaba una buena tarde con mi padre.

Hasta que dieron las seis de la tarde. Mi padre debía irse… dejarme sola. Tenía su importante cita con el sepultero Dampe.

Recordé sus palabras.

_Ellos_

Entró rápidamente a la casa, prendió esa desesperante música, se arregló, cogió su libro, unos papeles sueltos, se puso su bata y salió, mientras yo lo contemplaba, con ganas de llorar, de contarle todos esos sueños y memorias que había presenciado.

Pero no podía hacer nada más que ver como mi padre se iba colina abajo y me dejaba, susceptible a todos los espíritus.

Justo cuando lo perdí de vista sentí una respiración detrás de mí.

Me helé e intenté voltear, pero fueron voces al viento, por el miedo no pude.

Lo siguiente que vi fueron unos ojos Esmeralda que brillaban de una manera exagerada. Era ella, la chica que había conocido el día anterior. Volvía a manifestarse frente a mí.

Me miró, altiva, su tez seguía siendo cadavérica, pero ahora parecía sonreír.

»—¡Tú!, he vuelto, aunque, no me has llamado. —Mencionó, con su voz casi angelical.

La miré a los ojos, por alguna razón cuando la veo no siento temor, provoca en mi una sensación de paz un tanto extraña.

»—¿De nuevo no vas a hablar? Bien, si eso es lo que te apetece…

Negué con la cabeza, me senté en los escalones de la casa y me digné a contestarle.

»—Es que… No sé que decirte…

»—¡Pero yo si tengo cosas que decirte! —Desempuñó sus dos espadas—, leo tus pensamientos y veo que tienes ganas de seguir a tu padre…

La seguí mirando…

»—¿Me equivoco?

Volví a mover mi cabeza, en signo de negación.

»—Lo supuse… Sabes… Puedo oír la voz de los espíritus malignos, vagan por aquí, te están esperando. Aunque… Lo mejor será que vayas al cementerio, creo que encontrarás respuestas…

Volteó a ambos lados.

»—Así que yo —continuó—, impediré que los espíritus te ataquen mientras caminas, no, corres en dirección al cementerio. Una vez allí estarás a salvo, cuando salgas, el camino estará libre.

Seguí observándola…

»—¿Por qué me ayudas?

Miró al horizonte.

»—Porque esa es la tarea que me encomendó mi maestro. —Dijo, en tono honorario—, Ahora, ve al cementerio. Yo cuidaré tu espalda.

Y desapareció, más aún me sentía segura, como si ella siguiese a mi lado.

Sin más comencé a caminar cañón abajo, acelerando a casa paso que daba. Cuando me topé con el castillo no pude evitar sentir una mirada, lo mismo desde la torre de piedra y juro haber visto siluetas de algunas personas cuando pasaba por sus casas. A veces estaban atrás de mí, pero de un momento al otro desaparecían, de seguro era obra de tan misteriosa mujer que parecía estarme ayudando.

Salí del valle y ahora estaba bajando el cañón, debido al relieve me fue divertido correr hasta las faldas, no me detuve en ningún momento, parecía que volaba, mientras las sombras detrás de mí desaparecían misteriosamente —Ni tan misteriosa—.

Y ahora estaba en las puertas del cementerio, una gota fría se deslizó por mi mejilla. Tragué saliva y entré, a sabiendas de que _ellos_ me esperaban.

_Y lo que vi parecía una escena sacada de un libro infantil, aunque terrorífica. _

El cementerio estaba inundado de esqueletos infantiles que corrían, jugaban, cantaban y se columpiaban en las ramas de los árboles.

_La milicia…_

Cuando se percataron de que la pequeña los observaba todos dejaron de jugar y se acercaron acosadoramente.

»—¿Quién eres? —Preguntó uno, con la típica voz de un niño.

»—¿Qué quieres aquí? —Preguntó otro.

Suspiré, algo aterrada.

»—Me llamo Pamela…

Uno de los pequeños esqueletos del frente me interrumpió.

»—¿Cuántos años tienes?

Le lancé una mirada y acto seguido una sonrisa.

»—Apenas tengo diez años.

Puedo jurar que todos me devolvieron el gesto.

»—Nosotros somos los Stalchilds, protectores del cementerio, honorables soldados de Ikana. —Dijeron todos al unísono.

»—Mucho gusto. Yo estoy aquí de vacaciones.

_¿Vacaciones? Oh, Pamela, nadie jamás entraría en el cañón, y tú piensas en vacaciones._

»—Ahora mismo no es temporada, estamos en guerra y nuestro capitán sigue dormido.

»—¡Que mueran los Garos!

Y todos comenzaron a gritar emocionados que los iban a vencer. He de admitir que sentí tristeza al oírlos.

»—… Y cuando regrese estoy seguro de que mis padres me abrazarán y me prepararán una deliciosa cena.

Cuando uno de los pequeños dijo eso mi corazón se paralizó… comencé a deducir algo…

»— ¡Yo iré a ver a mi hermana! Es la mejor bailarina de Ikana.

»—¡Keeta, Despierta!

Sí, al parecer no sabían que ahora eran esqueletos, es decir, que estaban….

_Muertos._

Uno de los más pequeños cogió mi mano, la sensación de que un esqueleto estaba estrujándome no me parecía muy grata, más no me atemorizaba.

»—¿Quieres jugar?

Y se acercaron todavía más, esperando la respuesta.

»—Sí, puedo quedarme un rato.

Y lancé una risilla, al parecer no era la única niña en Ikana, ¡Había muchísimos más! Y daban la sensación de estar más vivos que yo.

_Creo que vendré de nuevo mañana a jugar._


	6. 10 días antes del festival

CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAN!

Me alegra traerles hoy el nuevo capítulo de Mementos, obviamente tenía que hacerlo antes de irme, mañana me cortan internet. Es que me mudo de ciudad _ y la vida ha sido un caos, así que probable que el futuro episodio esté listo para inicios de Enero~~

orz

cada vez que escribo mementos me da el no sé qué y siempre volteó a los lados, me siento observada LOL. creo que debería de leer menos creepypastas al momento de escribirlo lolz.

la la la la la xD mi imagen de perfil es RLZ Ok no

:B D I S C L A I M E R

._. creo que ya lo he dicho muchas veces, pero Ok.

Zelda le pertenece a nintendo, ningún personaje es mío (;D hagamos una excepción con la chica garo esa es 100% OC LOL)

Disfruten owó

* * *

_10 días antes del festival_

Oh dios, me quedé dormida con la pluma en mano, el cansancio me ganó y ¿Cómo no? Después de la alegre noche que tuve, sinceramente quiero volver hoy, todos ellos me parecen agradables y forman una extensa familia que comienza con su maestro, al que cuidan.

Los niños de la milicia son tan tiernos…

Se presentaron todos conmigo, jugué con ellos un buen rato y al cabo de unas horas contaron grandiosas hazañas de guerra, curiosas anécdotas y el por qué habían entrado en la milicia.

Muchos habían sido forzados por sus padres, otros fueron seleccionados desde su nacimiento y unos pocos entraron por voluntad propia, huyendo de problemas o simplemente con deseo de superación.

Amaban al capitán Keeta y eso nadie puede negarlo, ninguno de ellos hablará nunca mal de él, los pequeños lo ven como un padre amoroso, un maestro y un icono a quién seguir. Por lo que ellos me contaron, nadie en el vasto reino le temía a aquel gigantesco hombre, puesto a que su corazón era el más puro en todo Ikana.

»—Recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi, mi corazón se paralizó al instante. Sentí miedo, su intimidante mirada y su exagerada estatura eran lo ideal para asustar a cualquiera —Comentaba un pequeño soldado—, pero cuando me sonrió, sentí una paz interior tan grande que… que…

Su mirada se dirigió al esqueleto gigante, con la tristeza reflejada.

»—Todos lo extrañamos demasiado, podría decirse que el capitán era lo único que nos motivaba a pelear, sus halagos y sonrisas no tenían precio y alegraban la vida de cualquiera —Dijo un esqueleto más grande, mientras contemplaba las estrellas— Nuestra tarea será cuidar al maestro por toda la vida —suspiró—, yo sé que volverá, todos sabemos que volverá.

Ese no era un esqueleto normal y mucho menos un niño. Tenía la voz de un adolescente y hablaba con más madurez. Era curioso el hecho de que mientras hablaba parecía que estaba vivo, veía a un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules, pero cuando callaba simplemente era una calavera más. Quizá porque él si comprendía la situación… Ah, ni idea.

Volvió a hablar, su mirada alzada al cielo parecía reclamar algo. De nuevo era ese joven de cabello negro.

»—Yo alguna vez fui su mano derecha, y me siento orgullos de haberlo sido, Keeta era todo lo que teníamos.

A lo que los demás esqueletos asintieron y se sentaron en círculo, dejándolo a él en medio, como esperando algo de él. Sus vocecillas iban subiendo de tono.

»—Sé que está soñándonos.

»—observa como combatimos y se siente orgulloso, sin importar que duerma.

»—¡Despertará, el capitán Keeta despertará!

Gritaban al unísono mientras el joven que se encontraba en medio del círculo simplemente sonreía y se recargaba en una antigua tumba, se subió arriba de ella y alzó sus brazos.

»—¡Hail der Kapitän Keeta!

Al momento los demás comenzaron a gritar y a abrazarse, mientras otros corrían desenfrenados y se hincaban frente a su dormido capitán.

Me estaba divirtiendo, hasta que oímos ruidos dentro de la casa del sepultero, casi al momento nos callamos. Había alguien gritando, me acerqué y pegué mi oreja en la puerta.

Padre estaba discutiendo con ese hombre de manera violenta…

»—¡Maldita sea, Anton! ¡Estás poniendo la vida de esa pequeña en peligro! —Gritaba Dampe.

Mi padre no contestó por un largo rato...

»—¡Joder! Dampe, ya te dije que estamos a…

»—¿A salvo? ¡Por la Diosa del tiempo Anton!, dejaste a tu hija sola.

Ahora la voz era más golpeada.

»—¡Ya te dije que no va a pasar nada!

»—¡LO MISMO DIJISTE CON EVE!

Un sordo golpe se escuchó, como de alguien cayendo al suelo. El silencio reinó la escena, los pequeños y curiosos soldados tocaron mi hombro, dándome fuerzas.

»—Adultos… nunca voy a comprenderlos… —Alentó uno de ellos, su voz era una ternura.

Oí pasos acercándose a la puerta… La adrenalina me consumió.

Me dirigí a los pequeños.

»—Debo irme…

Los militares, decepcionados, me acompañaron hasta la entrada del cementerio. Me despedí prometiéndoles que volvería para seguir jugando con ellos y disfrutar de sus heroicas historias.

Corrí hasta la cima del valle, igual que la vez anterior, las sombras se acercaban sigilosas y al momento desaparecían, ¿Había estado ella todo el tiempo conmigo?, Oí voces dentro del castillo, me helé por un momento mientras lo contemplaba.

_¡No hay tiempo, corre!_

Me dijo su voz en mi mente, proseguí hasta llegar a la casa. Una vez adentro prendí rápidamente la música.

Minutos después llegó mi padre, pálido. Me hice la dormida, más me puse a escribir, cosa que ahora estoy terminando.

No tengo ni idea de que horas sean ahora mismo, padre está allá arriba caminando en círculos, silencioso, al parecer tiene mucho que pensar. Por la agitación de sus pasos intuyo que está bastante enojado.

¿Cómo demonios no iba a estarlo después de esa pelea?

Me bajé de la cama y busqué los zapatos que había aventado horas antes. Ya puestos, subí las escaleras de forma calmada, como si no me percatara del estado de ánimo de mi padre. Traté de sonreír como siempre, con lo que me he hartado de mantener esa sonrisa en frente de mi padre. ¿Por cuánto tiempo más debo sostenerla?, creo que nunca he sido feliz. Como quisiera que me tomara en cuenta un poco, así se daría cuenta de los sentimientos entrelazados que pasan por mi cabeza: tristeza, miedo, repulsión...

En fin, me desvío del verdadero sentido que tiene este diario. Pero… ¿Dónde más podía desahogarme?

Lo vi sentado en el comedor, sus ojeras y ojos rojos eran símbolo de que había estado llorando toda la noche. Estaba temblando, símbolo de su misma rabia, su cabello despeinado antojaba estar seboso, y su aliento olía mal. Raro en él. Sólo pasaba cuando verdaderamente se desesperaba ó enojaba. Era una de sus costumbres más comunes, recuerdo que en la casa de las arañas del pantano le pasó al menos unas dos veces, por no encontrar los libros indicados.

_Y ahora es por esa discusión con Dampe._

Me dirigió una fugaz e indiferente mirada, prácticamente ignorándome para seguir ahogado en sus horribles pensamientos.

Ni siquiera me inmuté en acercarme a él, sabía perfectamente que su reacción sería gritarme ó simplemente quedarse callado, susurrando que estaba bien. Como si no lo conociera.

Caminé hacia la puerta, él no hacía nada para detenerme, imagino que nunca le pasó por la cabeza. Su mirada seguía perdida en un punto fijo, esos ojos estaban a punto de estallar.

Y en un movimiento tosco la abrí, azotándola al momento de cerrarla.

Me senté afuera de la casa.

Oí como mi padre lanzaba algo violentamente, mientras gritaba _"Maldita sea"._ No pude evitar bajar la cabeza, él tenía la culpa, con su obsesión a Ikana.

Para olvidarme del problema de mi padre empecé a caminar rodeando la casa, la canción seguía sonando, en un momento determinado me puse a bailar al ritmo, al menos eso me mantenía distraída. Lástima que los soldados no aparecían a la luz del sol.

Me detuve frente a la pequeña caverna que se encuentra detrás de la casa, de ahí nacía el pequeño riachuelo. El viento se coló dentro de ella, sonando de manera tenebrosa al mismo tiempo que me incitaba a entrar, tal y como lo había experimentado con la Torre de Piedra… Pero sinceramente ese lugar me da un miedo indescriptible. Por eso espero no entrar ahí.

Volviendo a la cueva, entré a paso sigiloso, mi único acompañante era el viento. El agua mojó mis pies. No era agua normal… era rojiza…

_¿A qué has entrado a los aposentos de la muerte?_

Retrocedí al oír una voz masculina, con acento desconocido. Otro fantasma más para el cañón ¿Qué no hay un solo lugar sin espíritus?

_Parece que no temes a los muertos._

Yo seguía retrocediendo, cada vez más pálida, el aire era pesado, y el olor, parecido al asqueroso hedor que emana el pozo me parecía insoportable.

_En ese caso, ser__á un honor hacerte dormir con la melodía de la oscuridad_

Ante mí apareció un hombre de traje café, con un símbolo parecido al que había visto en sueños, llevaba un gorro igualmente café, sus ojos verdes estaban perdidos, en su mano derecha portaba una batuta ensangrentada.

Levantó su batuta, y me dedicó una sonrisa macabra.

Comenzó a moverla, tal cuál un músico de alto calibre lo haría, sus movimientos gráciles dibujaban las notas en el aire. En ese momento la pequeña caverna se iluminó de color rojo, las paredes brillaban por el reflejo del agua, que ahora parecía ser negra.

Horrorizada intenté huir de ahí, pero no podía, mis piernas no reaccionaban, mucho menos mis manos, y en mi cabeza resonaba una canción hecha en tonos menores, con sentimientos de odio impregnados. Cada vez sonaba más alta, hasta el momento en que mis tímpanos no soportaron, sentí como mis oídos sangraban. Y seguía inmóvil, sin poder hacer nada, mientras los hilillos de sangre escurrían. Comencé a gritar mentalmente, no sabía si serviría de algo.

Ese hombre seguía sonriendo, enfocado en su música, disfrutando mi sufrimiento.

Lo siguiente que sentí fue como algo traspasaba mi corazón, sin darme tiempo de respirar, sentía como la sangre corría a borbotones de mi pecho, al son de la música.

Cerré los ojos…

_«Sharp… Sharp… ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?»_

_«Lo siento Flat, es un sacrificio que debo hacer…»_

_«No tendrás nunca el perdón de los gigantes»_

_«Pero sí del reino entero…»_

_«Sharp… ¡No! ¡VUELVE!»_

_Gritos en la oscuridad, __la mirada inmóvil de Keeta, sangre en las paredes, el telón que se abría, el lejano sonido de la tormenta, los murciélagos que se paseaban, la daga que caía lentamente. Eran testigos de un Fratricidio._

Abrí mis ojos, inmediatamente toqué mis orejas, todo estaba perfecto. Miré mi pecho, no había ninguna herida. Entonces, ¿qué había sido todo eso?, Traté de recordar la melodía, pero nada llegaba a mi mente. Era como si en realidad hubiese soñado ese terrible momento.

Minutos después me percaté de que me encontraba en una habitación que me parecía conocida. Las paredes bañadas en esmeralda, los curiosos gravados de esqueletos hincados, las escaleras destruidas y el típico olor a encerrado; Por una ventana se colaba un pequeño haz de luz, haciéndome saber que aún estaba viva.

Escuché una canción, el agradable sonido de las castañas, de la flauta y el arpa. No era lejano, al grado que podía oír perfectamente la música.

_En realidad proven__ía de la habitación que se encontraba al lado._

Pegué mi oído a la pesada puerta. Ahora era más claro, se escuchaban golpeteos, gritos emocionados, voces conversando y el ritmo de la música subía poco a poco.

Hasta el momento en que los taconazos cesaron y las voces también.

Segundos después, la música sonaba distorsionada, macabra, ya no era alegre ni por mucho. Parecía ser tocada por gente inexperta en los instrumentos, que distorsionaban su sonido, desfiguraban cada nota. Era una canción especialmente hecha para la demencia, hecha para la misma oscuridad, una blasfemia musical.

A la horrible canción se le sumaron voces dolidas, gritos desgarradores, el bramar del viento, violentos golpeteos y risas macabras.

Después todo quedó en

_Silencio_

Me quedé en la puerta varios minutos más, con el mismo resultado, no percibía ningún sonido y esperaba no volver a oír algo así, después de todo tenía que salir de ahí, obviamente no pensaba quedarme tumbada en ese cuarto gracias al horror. Ya había vivido experiencias horribles en Ikana y muchas habían sido memorias, así que ¿Por qué no?

Abrí la puerta sigilosamente, hasta vislumbrar la oscura habitación contigua.

Era amplia, el techo estaba muy alto, los símbolos gravados en los muros eran diferentes. Cuatro pilares sobresalían del centro y en medio de éstos un tragaluz circular, gigantesco.

Oh, pero claro que conocía esa habitación, era la misma que había visto en mis horribles pesadillas, donde estaba atada y los desfigurados bailarines giraban y giraban, del tragaluz sobresalían las horribles vendas que me sostenían al momento de que mi cabeza se inundaba de voces que parecían contar la historia del cañón.

Ese cuarto tenía una salida, el umbral daba a un descuidado jardín, lleno de matorrales, el pasto era amarillo y no había ni una sola flor.

Me pasee un poco por tan curiosos jardines, hasta toparme con una gigantesca puerta.

La puerta maldita del castillo de Ikana.

Todo ese tiempo había estado en uno de los lugares que a mi padre más le fascinan, y en el que supuestamente no se puede entrar.

Lo cual me llevó a pensar ¿Qué hacía allí? Y ¿Cómo saldría?

Entonces recordé que mi padre me había hablado de un pasadizo secreto que sólo los garos conocían… Los garos…

Oí una respiración detrás de mí.

_Esa chica otra vez…_

»—¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué no puedes dejarme en paz? —Le grité.

A lo que sonrió, al parecer me había estado siguiendo desde que entré en la cueva del estanque.

Y ahí me percaté de que sus ropas eran parecidas a las de la imagen que tenía mi padre en su estudio.

No cabía duda, ella era una Garo.

»—Al menos aprecia que te salvé de morir en ese estanque —se rascó la cabeza y mantuvo su sonrisa— Sharp se ha vuelto un cascarrabias desde que compuso esa canción…

¿Canción? Demonios, cuando creía ya tener la respuesta a algo siempre llegaba otro punto que me hacía dudar.

»—Pues… gracias por salvarme… —agradecí, con la voz cortada, después de todo ella era un fantasma y no me agradaba la idea— Si hubiera muerto… no sé que hubiera hecho mi padre…

Al momento de oír eso la Garo bajó la cabeza.

»—Mejor no pienses en eso…

Desempuñó sus dos espadas.

»—Sígueme, te llevaré a la salida de éste horrible lugar…

»—Y… ¿por qué me trajiste aquí?

»—Por que a pesar de todo lo que pasó aquí en el pasado, sigue siendo una fortaleza. Aquí podrías recuperarte bien.

_Pero nunca pensaste que oiría una fiesta que se convertía en un infierno minutos después._

La seguí, me llevó a una fisura que prácticamente no se notaba a simple vista a pesar de ser grande, me dijo que saliera por ahí en el momento desapareció.

Cada vez tengo más preguntas relacionadas con esa mujer, ¿Cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones? Y ¿Por qué me ayuda tanto?

Se supone que en el pasado debió ser una enemiga de las tropas, alguien que ganó a guerra. Entonces ¿por qué su alma seguía vagando?, lo peor era que siempre desaparecía cuando yo intentaba formularle esa pregunta.

Al salir del castillo me fui corriendo a mi casa. La música seguía sonando, símbolo de que mi padre estaba aún en casa.

Cuando entré lo encontré tirado en el piso, con papeles regados por doquier, eran los archivos de nuestros viajes pasados.

Seguía alterado, y ni siquiera se dignó a preguntarme a dónde había ido yo en todas esas horas.

_Espero que mañana ya esté bien…_


	7. 9 días antes del festival

YAHOOOO~ Bienvenidos a otra entrega más de "Mementos de Ikana"

Ok no, xD, esta vez no contesté ningún Review al capítulo anterior! ¿Por qué? e_e ME CAEN MAL XDD MEEEENTIRA! hoy les contestaré por aquí, se me ocurrió, dije, heeeey! que didáctico!

SPUUUFFFF COMENCEMOS!

_Urakashi_ ;w; Siempre me pone feliz que me digas que redacto bien ;w; ya sabes, POR AMOR AL MAJORA'S MASK YEEEY

_Vaidoli_ Tú sólo deja de presionarme, ah, y por cierto NUNCA SUBISTE EL FIC DE ToS :C xD aaah, sabes que se le quieree

_la generala _xD en serio sigo agradeciendo que me hayas dicho sobre mi dedazoooote! si encuentras más dime xD

_o0 IkU 2012 0o _a tí no sé que decirte, tus reviews (y lo que contestas) siempre me saca la sonrisooooota, se te aprecia muchisiiiiisiiiimoooo

_kingdom Infiniti13 _;D ya te lo había dicho por mensaje ohohoho~

_Vanilj _xD poco a poco llegarán las respuestas *tono misterioso*

_poweralpha _D: nuuuu, ¿por qué te cae mal pamela?, Cuando vi tu mega review me quedé así de FTW! espero te siga gustando.

_Dialirvi_ Cuando vi que tenía 30 reviews no podía creerlo, ¿QUÉ QUÉ QUÉÉÉÉÉ? Y vi esos 4 reviews, me dio el infartazo! En serio graciaaaas

~o~o

Ya ya, orale, este capi si me hizo batallar bastante. Y creo que mi HMS (LOL parece que dice High school Músical) no me quedó muy bien que digamos, ES MI MEGAFAIL.

Acá más preguntas. A partir de aquí ya empieza el conteo.

Yaaa sabeeen que yo siempre de loca ahí ando (?), Pues Mementos ya tiene su tema oficial (LOLWHUT) Escuchen To Rid the Disease de Opeth. Espero les guste la canción.

orz sálvenme del tediooo, alguien agregueme al Msn xDDDDDDDD

Basta de los comentarios Random, véngame la serieda' dio' mio

__

* * *

_9 días antes del festival_

…_Bailaban llenos de júbilo inmortal, sin miedo alguno, sin percatarse de lo que la civilización resentía, ellos, tenían como tarea entretener a las cortes reales que evadían la triste realidad…_

Cerré el libro, me parecía bastante deprimente leer algo así. Entre las cosas que mi padre había aventado en esos ataques de ira estaban esos manuscritos, con dibujos incluidos, bibliografías antiquísimas y símbolos indescifrables.

Cogí ese libro, cuya portada mostraba dos sombras alargadas aparentemente bailando, seguidas de letras que yo no entiendo y probablemente ni entenderé. Era la historia de los bailarines de Ikana. Estaba escrito en una versión antigua del Idioma de Termina, pero era comprensible.

Lo poco que leí me pareció enteramente deprimente…

No mentiré, dejé mi lectura porque oí los huecos pasos de mi padre en el sótano, de nuevo estaba pensando, venga a saber qué, ese hombre cada vez está más deprimido.

Sigue con la misma pinta acabada, las ojeras le han incrementado considerablemente y susurra para sí, me tiene preocupada.

Escuchaba sus irregulares respiraciones, sentía sus pisadas llenas de tensión, oía sus murmullos. Hojeaba los archivos de nuestros viajes, pasaba sus manos por los diarios antiguos que alguna vez fueron de mi madre y lo peor, oía sus sollozos, prácticamente anormales, lo que me llevaba a pensar ¿Qué demonios había pasado allí?

Quería salir e ir hasta el cementerio, esas ganas que tenía de hablar con Dampe, casi inhumanas, él sabía toda la verdad, una verdad de la cual yo estoy recluida, ya sea por dolorosa ó simplemente porque se basan en mi apariencia… Y después de todo lo que he visto en este mundo…

La canción seguía sonando a un volumen muy alto, parecía que me estaba dando una señal de precaución. Me antojaba a que ahora era una composición oscura, las notas deformadas rondaban mi cabeza, quizá… "Adiós a los gibdos" esté relacionada con el estado de ánimo de mi padre.

_Nuestra protección…_

¿Protección a qué?

Ya había visto esqueletos que alguna vez fueron niños, estuve ante la melodía de la muerte, escuché el bullicio de un banquete en el palacio, e incluso un fantasma me "protegía".

_Memorias…_

Es lo que esa chica me había dicho, ¿era posible que estuvieran enajenando a mi padre? No descarté la posibilidad. Quizá eran los dolidos espíritus del pozo. Pero ¿Y Dampe? Él también tenía mucho que ver… a juzgar… nunca me dirá nada.

Cerré los ojos, trataba de pensar en algo, más infinidad de imágenes inundaban mi cabeza: Los Bailarines descarnados, los cantos de la milicia, el lamento de los enfermos, la melodía de la muerte, el banquete y _el pozo._

Poco a poco se volvían distantes, simples recuerdos, como si estuviese flotando en una nube.

_Más memorias._

Llovía, las nubes descargaban todas sus lágrimas con tal crudeza que el suelo se estremecía, la neblina era densa, nunca había visto algo parecido.

A lo lejos, una figura femenina desconocida hincada frente al pozo, como esperando algo. Su mirada perdida estaba fija en la profunda oscuridad del pozo, su cabello opaco se ondeaba con el viento, sus manos estaban vendadas, sobresalía la sangre.

Al verla recordé el sueño que tuve, mi cara completamente vendada, el líquido rojo que se escurría por mi frente…

Estiró sus manos, aún hincada, se quedó buen tiempo así hasta que se puso de pie, rodeó el pozo, miró al cielo, volvió a darle la vuelta al pozo y se puso de espaldas. Suspiró. En ese momento la lluvia era más fuerte y la niebla perdía su densidad, ahora podía ver perfectamente a esa mujer.

Aún así, no pude apreciarla puesto que ante mis ojos…

Se…

Lanzó al pozo.

_Cuida de ella…_

_Cuida de ella, por favor…_

_Hasta el fin de los tiempos…_

Su voz insana se quedó grabada en mi cabeza. Dios, los recuerdos que me muestran son cada vez más confusos…

Su imagen cayendo siguió repitiéndose, tratando de decirme algo, con las mismas palabras. Resonaban en los truenos, en los relámpagos aparecía su figura, la lluvia estaba compuesta de sus lágrimas.

Y sus manos vendadas… ensangrentadas… parecían no tenerle miedo a la muerte.

Las palabras seguían en el viento, zumbando entre piedras del cañón maldito, perdiéndose en los escombros de lo que alguna vez fue una casa. Se mezclaron con los distintos sentimientos del reino: Los bailarines, la amargura del hombre que habita la caverna del estanque, los gritos de de triunfo de la milicia y otro sonido que no había percibido antes…

_Miles de martillos._

El eco de ellos chocando contra inminentes rocas, tallando y construyendo a mitad de esa lluvia torrencial, uno tras otro, uno tras otro, un ciclo sin fin. Intenté encontrar la causa de tan curioso sonido, ninguna, parecía venir del mismo viento; de un recuerdo que quiere ser olvidado; de fantasmas sin nombre, identidad y cara.

La torre de piedra fue iluminada por violentos relámpagos.

_La puerta ahora está abierta…_

Salí de mi sueño, tenía un mal sabor en la boca y estaba asqueada. Ni idea de por qué.

Mi padre seguía caminando en círculos, con la respiración entrecortada. Me armé de valor para subir a verlo.

Ahí estaba, con la misma cara que había visto ayer, esta vez las ojeras eran más marcadas. Me miró perdidamente, susurró mi nombre, apenas pude oírlo. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia mí, tambaleándose.

Siguió hablando en susurro, como si sus cuerdas vocales estuviesen dañadas.

»—Todo esto es un sueño. —murmuró, mientras se seguía acercando a mi.

Me quedé inmóvil, conteniendo las lágrimas.

Tocó mis hombros con sus ásperas manos, inmediatamente las bajó, se hincó, su cabeza en mis sucios zapatos me dio una mala sensación.

»—Lo siento… Lo siento tanto…

No podía mover mis labios, estaba paralizada. Su tristeza… Esa depresión que apareció justo después de su discusión con Dampe, parecía no tener fin y agravarse a cada segundo que pasaba, lo peor, creía conocer el por qué de ese abatimiento… era ella…

_Eve._

Hasta que por fín, pude abrir mi boca.

»—Todo es… un mal sueño… un mal mal sueño…

Seguí repitiendo estúpidamente esas palabras, tratando de hacer que mi padre volviera en sí, siguiéndole la corriente a su frase anterior…

_Ahora despierta._

Esto es una pesadilla, un sueño venido desde el infierno, desde Ikana. Aunque he encontrado espíritus nobles e infantiles, también he encontrado espíritus oscuros, malas vibras que el cañón emana, he visto las memorias de esos a los que la muerte ha tocado: enfermedad, tristeza, odio, guerra, un reino que al final estaba repleto de incontenible maldad.

_Por favor, despierta._

Harta de ese lugar, simplemente harta estoy, con todos esos fantasmas y preocupaciones incomprensibles que tiene mi padre, con todos los secretos que este lugar guarda tan celosamente, todas esas ruinas, todos esos recuerdos. Lo mejor sería que el cañón se quedara como estaba, que nadie entrara al reino de los muertos. Y eso que sólo mi padre era el loco que se adentraba…

_Mis pensamientos eran completamente erróneos._

Me agaché y abracé a mi padre, no me importaba llorar, no me importaba decir lo que sentía, quería gritar todos los horrores, confesarle que yo hablaba con todos los espíritus, que yo había estado en el castillo, y que si no hubiera sido por una misteriosa Gara hubiera muerto en la caverna del estanque a causa de una canción.

_Padre…__ Perdóname…_

En el pantano siempre tenía tiempo para jugar conmigo, para explicarme sus fantasmas, espíritus que veía y nada más, sombras que se paseaban simplemente, no hombres intentando asesinarte con una canción provenida del mismo infierno.

Apartó mis pequeñas manos y se puso de pie, su mirada aún estaba perdida y sin embargo, se veía diferente. Necesitaba un poco de comprensión, ahora la que lo necesita soy yo, pero no pienso hablar, simplemente no quiero.

Bajó las escaleras en dirección a su cama, se recostó, al paso de unos minutos ya dormía plácidamente, ahora esperaba que esos sueños no se convirtieran en pesadillas.

Mientras él mantenía su sueño yo salí de la casa y me senté en las escaleras, suspirando, mi padre tenía tantos problemas mentales como yo y sobre eso no había ninguna duda.

Mis pensamientos se vieron abruptos por una figura, un hombre caminando en dirección a mí, el sol lastimaba mis ojos así que lo único que logré ver fue una sombra negra que cargaba algo muy grande en su espalda, a esa cosa le sobresalían bultos. La sombra caminaba jorobada, a causa de la pesada carga, se acercaba a paso lento y esos pequeños bultos se movían.

Froté mis ojos un poco, ¿Era verdadera esa figura? Y sí, ahí estaba, tratando de alcanzarme con esos pasos tan lentos. Me quedé inmóvil, observando cada uno de sus movimientos y como se tambaleaba, manteniendo un equilibrio casi inhumano.

_Hasta que pude verlo perfectamente._

Un hombre de mediana edad, cabello despeinado, ojos aparentemente cerrados. En su Espalda llevaba una gran bolsa, los bultos eran curiosas máscaras, desde la más alegre a la más repugnante. Seguía tambaleándose, pero siempre con una sonrisa perturbante, sé distinguir Entre las fingidas y las reales, la de él lo era, y eso la hacía a un mas insana. Cada vez más cerca de mí, con una docena de máscaras en la bolsa que me sonreían.

Dirigió sus ojos hacia mi, seguían cerrados. Tocó su barbilla y entre sonrisas habló.

—¿Qué hace una niña como tú en estos áridos valles?

Tragué saliva, asustada por sus facciones, sus máscaras y su curioso traje de arlequín. Le contesté, fingiendo felicidad.

—Mi padre trabaja aquí.

Siguió sonriendo…

—¡Ah! Creí que estos lugares estaban desiertos, hasta que oí esa canción, después vi esta gigantesca caja de música. ¿Es tu casa?

_Caja de música_, así denominó mi casa, y me parecía perfecto, me antojo que vivía atrapada en esa gigantesca caja. De nuevo interrumpía mis pensamientos. Sonreí.

—Sí, aquí vivimos papá y yo. —Mi voz sonaba Infantil.

—¡Qué hermoso lugar! Le di vida a este lugar tan muerto. Imagino que felicidad también —Se acercó a mí todavía más, con su mirada perturbante y esos ojos cerrados—, ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña?

Lo pensé por un momento, al final lo dije.

—Pamela… ¿Quién es usted?

—¿Yo?, ¡que grosero he sido!, Soy un viajero que recolecta máscaras, como esta.

Acercó una máscara colorida y con una facción feliz.

—Y sin embargo —continuó—, estoy buscando una máscara completamente diferente a cualquiera que veas aquí. Una máscara denominada _mágica_.

—¿Máscara mágica?

—¡Sí! Y ciertamente es hermosa. Tiene la forma de un corazón, los ojos de un demonio, los colores del infierno y con cuatro picos de cada lado, cada uno representa un Reino de Termina. ¿La has visto?

Pensé en el trozo de venda que había encontrado en el pozo, un dibujo sobre la descripción. No le había tomado mucha atención a esa tela roída hasta ese momento. Me pareció extraño. ¿Sería ese el tesoro del pozo?

Se la enseñaría a un completo desconocido…

—¡Sí! Mi padre tiene un antiguo dibujo sobre ella. —Mentí.

Arqueó sus cejas, momento después también arqueó su cabeza de manera poco común. Abrió más su sonrisa, mostrando las encías; sus ojos se abrieron también.

Era la mirada más macabra que había visto en toda mi vida. Sus ojos pequeños tenían un tono rojizo, parecían provenidos del Infierno.

Me helé, él tomó mis brazos y me alzó.

—¡MUESTRAMELO! ¡QUIERO VER ESE DIBUJO! —Exigió, con la mirada demencial y voz cínica.

Traté de soltarme. Lo logré y caí al suelo. Hurgué los bolsillos de mi vestido, ahí no estaba.

—¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS ESPERANDO? —Volvió a gritarme.

Salí corriendo de ahí en dirección a la casa, abrí rápido la puerta, bajé abruptamente las escaleras, hojee el diario y La encontré. El trozo de tela con la descripción perfecta que me había dicho.

Ese colector de máscaras me daba tremendo miedo, y sin embargo, no emanaba ninguna mala vibra.

_Problema psicológico será._

Papá Seguía dormido plácidamente, no notó mi presencia en ningún momento, ni siquiera mis pasos apresurados al bajar y subir las escaleras. Me daba cierta sensación de alegría.

Abrí violentamente la puerta y salí, con la venda en mi mano derecha.

Cuando voltee para verlo, su mirada había regresado a la normalidad. Bien, si es que a eso podía llamarle _normalidad._

—Aquí está. —Dije, y por primera vez me estaba conteniendo la risa.

¿Contener la risa? ¿Ante ese hombre tan macabro? Sí, había alguien más chalado que yo y que mi padre, eso, al menos me hacía feliz.

Le extendí mi mano y él tomó la venda de forma calmada.

—Precisamente es esta la hermosa máscara. Buen dibujo, ignoro cuanta antigüedad tendrá. —Examinó, con la misma sonrisa— ¿Dónde la encontraste?

—En el pozo, entre escombros. A mi padre le llamó la atención.

Lo siguió observando.

—Con que el pozo ¿Eh? —Lanzó una Risilla—, sabía que se encontraba aquí y esta es la respuesta a mis sospechas.

Dio palmaditas en mi cabeza.

—Pequeña, me has sido de mucha ayuda. Ahora, debo encontrarla, _encontrar a mi amada._

Definitivamente el tío tenía problemas mentales.

Se volvió hacia mí, con una sonrisa un poco más seria.

—Dicen que esta tierra pronto será destruida…

Ahora, ¿de qué demonios hablaba?

Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la torre de piedra, parecía no tenerle miedo a la entrada.

—Esta es la torre de las blasfemias… —Abrió sus ojos— Ella está _aquí. _¡Por fin he encontrado la Máscara Majora!

Volvió a mirarme.

—Eh, pequeña, volveré con la máscara en mis manos, te lo aseguro. ¡Tocaré tu puerta!

Y se adentró en la torre, poco a poco fui perdiéndolo de vista, una oscuridad casi infernal lo envolvía, no tenía miedo, estaba decidido a encontrar esa máscara a la cual magnificaba de tal manera…

Su forma de ser, esos ojos, la sonrisa. Definitivamente no era humano…

_Torre de blasfemias, profecía sobre el fin de la tierra, máscara con los ojos de un demonio, ¿qué rayos pasa aquí?_


	8. 8 días antes del festival

SEE! Por fín logré terminarlo, aunque creo que no es el mejor día para publicarlo... Pero aún así lo haré.

más preguntas, una que otra respuesta, vayan preparándose que falta poco para los tres días. - OH SI, OH SI!-

:3 Espero les guste, vaya que tardé mucho en subirlo. OH HELL NO!

-Cuartetas de nostradamus a la órden del día-

* * *

_8 días antes del festival_

»—¿Conocen a una tal Eve? —Pregunté súbitamente, ni siquiera les había dado la pauta para que me saludaran ó ellos dijeran algo, podría decirse que estaba bastante apresurada.

»—¿Eve? ¡Sí! Ella venía a contarnos historias todos los días, pero desde hace mucho que… —La voz del pequeño se fue apagando poco a poco, como si al recordarla intentara llorar… tristemente de esos huesos no saldría ni una sola lágrima.

Los pequeños me rodearon, parecían destrozados por lo que acababa de preguntar. Bajé mi cabeza, en signo de que lo sentía, ya no esperaba más palabras de esos pequeños. O al menos, no en ese momento.

Sin embargo, el esqueleto que parecía mayor se acercó a mí, los huesos de sus pies tronaban al caminar y le daban una sensación aún más fantasmal. Ese soldado no era normal, podía distinguir sus ojos azules, su cabello negro, su perfil casi perfecto. ¿Qué era?

Como era de costumbre se subió a una lápida que estaba al lado de mí y comenzó su discurso.

»—Evelynde, hace mucho que no oía ese nombre, y de echo, jamás creí volver a oírlo. —suspiró, bajó un poco su cabeza y la zarandeó, sus ojos azules brillaban en la oscuridad— Ella era como una madre para muchos, venía cada noche a observar el eterno letargo de nuestro capitán. A veces traía juguetes para los más pequeños y otras más instrumentos musicales, para que al menos nos entretuviéramos un rato. Usualmente nos contaba historias, se enriquecía de cuentos para que cada noche llegara con un cuento diferente. Recuerdo que a veces eran Tiernos, otras crueles, otras tantas tenían final inconcluso. Todos lo disfrutábamos… en especial porque ella… —volvió a suspirar, desvió su mirada, hasta los huesos de su capitán—, No venía sólo a pasar el tiempo con nosotros, sino también con él… Pasaba sus dulces manos por la frente del capitán, lo tocaba sin miedo, le hablaba, no, más bien suplicaba volviera a la vida.

Un pequeño que salió de entre la multitud de esqueletos fijó el hueco de sus ojos en mí.

»—"Capitán ¿por qué no despierta? Sé que sus sueños deben ser placenteros, pero estos niños necesitan descansar de su ardua tarea de cuidarlo…" Recuerdo muy bien esa frase… sus palabras…

Le dediqué una mirada al pequeño y lo abracé cariñosamente, traté de cargarlo, sus huesos eran livianos, pero por miedo no pude hacerlo. Diosa del tiempo… perdóname.

Mas pequeños soldados se fueron acercando, tratando de buscar confort en mis brazos. Abracé a todos los que pude y ellos devolvieron el gesto de manera tierna. Y así, estaba rodeada por ellos. Que buscaban ser comprendidos, y yo buscaba ser comprendida…

Hasta que el esqueleto en el cual se dibujaba la figura de un adolescente los detuvo violentamente.

»—¡Tropas! ¡Atención! ¡Quiero ver filas, ya!

Todos me dejaron y se formaron, de la manera más perfecta, sin ninguna falla. ¿Ahora qué?

»—Pequeña —llamó el ¿_comandante_?— ¿Por qué nos preguntaste sobre Eve?

Medité mi respuesta por un largo tiempo, se me debía de ocurrir una buena mentira de pretexto ante mis cuestiones. Pero otra parte de mí quería decir la entera verdad. Opté por mentir, si decía que ella era mi madre entonces me preguntaría que pasó con ella… Y contando que muchos aún no caen la cuenta de que están muertos.

»—Allá arriba se habla mucho de ella… Mi padre no para de mencionarla. —y a pesar de todo, había algo de verdad en mi relato—, Así que tenía curiosidad…

El joven esqueleto hincó la cuenca de sus ojos en ella. Como si estuviese esperando una respuesta verídica. Más sin embargo, se quedó callado. Probablemente por el bien de los pequeños, no sería bueno si supieran que ella estaba…

_Muerta… _

Después de un buen rato con la milicia salí del cementerio, algo consternada. Mi madre tenía que ver con el cañón, la obsesión de mi padre y las memorias a veces lejanas y a veces cercanas.

Mientras caminaba cañón arriba también me cuestioné sobre el silencio que había sucumbido el reino de los muertos, un silencio casi sepulcral y nada pacífico. Como si los espíritus se estuviesen ocultando de algo. ¿Qué? Los murmullos, los mementos y los fantasmas habían desaparecido abruptamente.

Ese curioso hecho se dio después de que ese extraño vendedor de máscaras entrara en la torre de piedra. El lugar más enigmático y temido del valle.

Aproveché esa ausencia de vida para ir al cementerio, donde gracias al cielo los pequeños militares se encontraban jugando como siempre. También quería saber sobre Eve, tengo la rara sensación de que hay algo más en el pasado de mi padre que no quiere que sepa.

No me la pasé mal, esos niños son una dulzura, pero la verdad sobre mi madre y el silencio de los muertos me mantiene al tanto. Sin contar que el hombre ya llevaba más de seis horas dentro de aquella colosal torre. ¿Será tan grande? No quiero parecer pequeña, pero ese lugar hela mi sangre cada que volteo a verlo. No puedo entrar ahí… simplemente no puedo…

Igual, a partir de que ese vendedor había entrado, la mujer Garo no se había presentado para nada. A ella también tengo muchas cosas que preguntarle. ¿Por qué me protege?, probablemente también sepa sobre Eve.

Caminé por los valles, sin sentir la más mínima presencia, el castillo estaba completamente desolado, sin el aura que siempre lo inunda. Entré a la caja de música de la forma más silenciosa posible, tratando de no despertar a mi padre, que prácticamente había estado en cama todo el día entero. Bien, por una parte estaba perfecto, él necesitaba descanso del horrible ataque neurótico que había tenido… Pero me sigue preocupando.

_Mi búsqueda apenas empieza…_

Esta mañana me desperté con una punzada en la cabeza que desde el momento que la sentí no dudé ni un segundo de que duraría todo el día. Fue simple intuición. Aunque podía vivir con ella, no era tan devastadora.

Casi sin pensarlo dirigí una furtiva mirada a la cama de mi padre, él ya no estaba ahí. Le recé a la diosa para que estuviera bien. Que ya se le hubiera pasado el ataque.

Dicho, subí las escaleras cuidadosamente, esperando no encontrarme con una funesta escena. Y gracias a la deidad no lo hice. Ahí estaba mi padre, sentado, leyendo su gigantesco libro, subrayando algunas palabras y sorbiendo café plácidamente.

Caminé de manera lenta hacia él, para abrazarlo. Sí, quería demostrarle amor y apoyo después del ataque.

En cuanto me acerqué él no dudo en abrazarme y decirme que me quería, para después ofrecerme el desayuno. Sinceramente no quería nada, la punzada ya me había quitado el hambre. Y probablemente vomitaría si comía algo. Así que me quedé callada.

Me senté junto a él y cogí su mano. Por alguna razón me sentía segura; quizá era la canción, que estábamos dentro de la casa y tampoco descartaba al silencio espiritual. Un silencio que al parecer mi padre no tomó en cuenta.

Ondee mis pequeños pies y jugué con mis dedos, esperando que mi padre dijera algo más. Lo que daba para que ese día fuese de padre e hija. Lo añoraba.

Pero tampoco podía apartar de mi mente la idea de que un hombre había entrado en la torre de piedra sin la más mínima precaución. Y que dentro de la edificación se encontrara una máscara con ojos de demonio. Pero aún, no podía olvidar sus palabras.

_Esta tierra pronto será destruida._

¿Se refiere a Ikana? ¿Ó a Termina?, con la primera es casi imposible, porque podría decirse que ya está destruida. Con la segunda ¿Qué podría destruirlo? Nada se me viene a la mente.

Sacudí mi cabeza, disipando mis deducciones sobre aquella frase. Mi padre ni lo notó, seguía hincado leyendo su libro. Jamás me presta atención, ni porque estoy junto a él. Pasaba las páginas violentamente, como queriendo evadir algo. Hasta que llegó a la imagen que me mostró en el pantano. La del hombre encapuchado de ojos rojos y con espadas en ambas manos.

_Un Garo._

Y leyó en voz alta, como aprovechando que yo estaba ahí.

»—Los Garos se asentaron en la parte trasera del cañón y en las campiñas de Termina…

Bla bla bla, cosas sobre la guerra, el odio que le tenían al reino de Ikana, las constantes peleas entre sus gobernantes, la indescriptible infección de los habitantes. La lectura era ágil, los temas abarcaban pocos párrafos y comenzaba otro abruptamente. Cambió drásticamente… a algo que yo ya había vivido, no, más bien oído.

»—… Los enfermos lograron traspasar las toscas paredes del castillo, y no sólo para protestar, sino también para matar. Acabaron con más de la mitad de los nobles que se encontraban ahí, y con varias honradas almas de la milicia. Aunque claro, el rey tuvo tiempo para huir…

Después de eso comenzó a relatar lo que vendría siendo la caída del reino. citó unos versos. Los llamó la _profecía del reino_.

_La lluvia, miseria del Reino._

_Violenta horda ante la guerra._

_Con niños que lloran lágrimas de sangre,_

_Añoran acabar con el suplicio._

_I_

_La dama encapuchada los visitará,_

_Con una grotesca máscara de enfermedad,_

_Almas perecerán un mal inexistente._

_Vivirán eternamente en tinieblas._

_II_

_La fortaleza abrirá sus puertas_

_Los descendientes morirán,_

_Miles de espadas de fuego se abren paso,_

_A la sombra de la bruja._

_III_

_La música fraternal se apagará,_

_Existirá discordia entre la civilización,_

_Uno acabará__ sepultado,_

_Otro creará una marioneta._

_IV_

_La marioneta se desatará,_

_Miles de almas le temerán,_

_Será la llave al infierno,_

_La prisión del cielo._

_V_

_Temed, las puertas se abren_

_Demonios devoran su incertidumbre,_

_No jugaréis más a ser Dios,_

_Un castigo han de recibir._

_VI_

_Reino perdido, donde muertos merodean,_

_Puerta cerrada, blasfemia abierta._

_Canta una canción,_

_Y la luna se acerca._

Me parecieron misteriosas, inverosímiles y apocalípticas. Las cuartetas estaban firmadas en un líquido café, Sangre seca. Era una simple palabra, a la vez concreta y a la vez enigmática. Un nombre.

_Meg_

¿Quién podría ser? Sabio profeta, aunque muchos de esos versos no lograba comprenderlos, sabía que eran perfectos.

Y aún más enigmático era el por qué el libro de mi padre estaba tan completo, ¿Qué acaso lo había escrito un dios?

Las cuartetas seguían resonando en mi cabeza, todas ó casi todas hacían alusión a algo que ya había presenciado. Sin embargo la cuarta me parecía la más rara de todas. Cielo e infierno, dos conceptos que al parecer en este pueblo eran casi primordiales. Lo peor era que siempre se asociaban. Como si uno llevase al otro… No, imposible.

Salí de la casa, prometiéndole a papá que no me iría lejos. El silencio aún prevalecía y en el aire parecía haber miedo.

Di varias vueltas a la casa, observé el arrollo, llegué a las puertas del castillo y me dirigí a la pequeña grieta que les había costado la vida; después volví a la casa, noté que el engranaje y la canción iban más lento, volví a darle unas cuantas vueltas a la casa, terminé en frente de la caverna del estanque, obviamente no entraría ahí; caminé por las ruinas de las casas, traté de imaginar que tan devastadora fue la guerra; observé el cielo, se estaba nublando, curioso, lluvia en un lugar tan mortalmente seco como éste; Seguí caminando entre las casas, hasta que por alguna razón topé con el pozo.

Juro que oí una voz gritando dentro, muy lejana, se perdía entre los laberínticos pasillos de ese lugar, sin contar el camino a la superficie. Por fin Ikana mostraba una señal de _vida._

Observé la negrura de la fosa, imaginé una escena dónde tiraban un cadáver, lo retuve. Aún no puedo creer todas las atrocidades que aquí se cometieron por culpa de la guerra y la epidemia.

Me sobresalté, una voz detrás de mí.

»—¿Qué haces observando ese pozo? —dijo, con voz rasposa.

Voltee, un hombre entrado en edad, encapuchado en morado, con algún tipo de toga de color blanco, y ojos extrañamente rojos. Emanaba un aura diferente a la de la chica Garo. Olía a muerto.

No sabía si contestar o no. Al final no lo hice, suspiró.

»—Era predecible tu gesto…

Bajé la cabeza.

»—Si lo miras fijamente, podrían llevarte con ellos —continuó—, y ser un _Gibdo. _

Aún con mi cabeza abajo, me digné a hablar.

»—¿Qué es un Gibdo?

Él trató de buscar mis ojos, yo proseguí mirando el suelo. Sí, tenía miedo…

»— Enfermos, ese era el nombre con el que los marginábamos… Los lanzábamos, a media noche oíamos sus gritos, sus maldiciones… Juraron vengarse… —contestó, abatido. Su voz se volvió aún más ronca.

Subí mi cabeza por fin, para encontrarme con una mirada triste y unos ojos sangre.

»—Ahora están gritando... Abrieron la puerta… _La última cuarteta se cumplirá…_

De nuevo lo de la puerta ¿a qué se refiere eso?, y todavía más extraño, su comentario sobre la última cuarteta. Imagino que deben ser las mismas del poema de mi padre. Las profecías de ese tal Meg.

Las palabras del vendedor de máscaras regresaron a mi cabeza.

_Esta tierra pronto será destruida._

Dios, salgo de una duda y entro en otra. Ahora, ¿quién era ese tipo?, también estaba curiosa por el color de sus ojos y por sus palabras. Coincidencia que apenas me haya enterado de la profecía y venga un fantasma o no sé qué a decirme que está por cumplirse…

Quedase mirándome perplejo, como apreciando el color de un vivo, y añorando volver a esa época. Lástima, ahora está muerto y condenado a vagar en el cañón por toda la eternidad.

En el menor momento, mientras posaba fijamente sus ojos en mí, desapareció. En un abrir y cerrar de párpados. Menuda rareza…

Retrocedí, observando a ambos lados, esperando volver a verlo. Ya no me sentía segura, el silencio se había disipado, el cañón volvía a su vida.

Desde el lugar donde se encuentra el pozo pueden verse tanto el castillo como la torre de piedra. Miré perdidamente aquella torre y me perdí entre los huecos de sus perfectas rocas, el sonido de los pájaros al volarla, el bramar del viento que se perdía en su boca abierta, las nubes que cubrían la cima, una torre más grande que cualquier montaña existente en Termina…

Seguí viéndola, hasta que la punzada volvió. Y no sólo eso, una gota calló violentamente en mi nariz, seguida por varias más, una tras otra, una tras otra, goteos lejanos y cercanos. Como los de mi pesadilla. Pero éstos eran puros, fríos y lívidos.

Vi sombras que se perdían entre los escombros de las casas, una tras otra, entraban a diferentes ruinas y desaparecían. Eran ecos del pasado, imagino que hace mucho en Ikana caían lluvias torrenciales y los aldeanos corrían a refugiarse en sus casas…

Caminé entre ellas, dirigiéndome a la _caja de música. _Creo que también era momento de que yo volviera. Me detuve frente a la puerta, la lluvia seguía mojándome, pero vislumbré una silueta en la entrada de la torre. Era él, extraño vendedor de máscaras. Con la misma sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Llevaba algo en sus manos, posiblemente la máscara con ojos de demonio de la que me había hablado.

Me acerqué sigilosa, esperando un buen humor viniendo de ese tipo tan loco. Ondeó sus brazos, ya me había visto. Caminó hacia mí, tragué saliva.

»—¡Pequeña! ¡Que bueno que te veo! —Gritó, la lluvia lo estaba mojando salvajemente, pero ni siquiera le prestó atención.

Le sonreí, sin saber que decir. Cada vez estaba más cerca de mí.

»—Sabes, encontré la máscara —continuó—, ¿Me creerás que allá arriba hay una estatua con su figura? Oh, ¡Enigmático y hermoso lugar aquel!, pero sobre todo, muy peligroso.

Eso último había abierto mi curiosidad.

»—¿Qué hay allá arriba? —pregunté súbitamente, exigiendo una respuesta.

Alzó su mirada en dirección a la torre.

»—Cosas inhumanas… es un lugar lleno de memorias, apenas entras puedes oír a los martillos clavando, el chillido de las espadas al encontrarse, los gritos e himnos de guerra… —habló de esas atrocidades, pero con la misma horrible y deformada sonrisa—, puedo asegurarte que ahí está el infierno, un camino al vacío eterno. También puedo asegurarte que es la edificación más magnífica en la que he estado… Las estrellas forman un infierno y la tierra está en tu dirección contraria… sientes que en cualquier momento va a cambiar… y caerás.

Suspiró y bajó la mirada. Aún sonriente. Creo que comenzó a desvariar un poco con respecto a lo que acababa de decir. De nuevo el cielo y el infierno juntos. ¿A qué se refiere eso? Ya he tenido alusiones una y otra vez.

El vendedor tomó la máscara con sus dos manos y me la mostró.

Quede petrificada ante aquel horrible artilugio, sus ojos de tres colores casi surreales eran tales que no podías mirarlos por más de un minuto. Adornada de tonos extraños, pinturas casi inimaginables. Y los cuatro picos en cada lado, sin contar los de la parte superior. Y su forma, la de un perfecto corazón.

»—Esa máscara… me da miedo… —Le repuse, no podía decir más ante aquella horrible cosa.

»—_Canguelo, _lo sé, es la más grande sensación que causa esta máscara… pero me sigue pareciendo la más hermosa de todas.

Estornudé, estaba completamente empapada por culpa de la torrencial lluvia. El vendedor de máscaras siguió sonriendo, ni el más mínimo gesto.

»—Curiosa la lluvia de hoy, ¿No?, es signo de que se acerca el cataclismo… El fin.

Lo mismo otra vez, si no era un espíritu lo leía en un libro, o me lo decía éste chalado. Hasta comenzaba a creerlo, se acerca el fin.

»—Bien, ya no tengo nada que hacer en este valle. Debo irme a mi _verdadero mundo _—continuó con su extraño discurso—, te deseo suerte con lo que estés haciendo, pequeña. Nos encontraremos en otra vida.

De nuevo esa sonrisa, la cual creo no volveré a ver.

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar valle abajo, sin que yo pudiera decir nada. Se iba a su verdadero mundo o lo que fuera. La máscara en mano. Se tambaleaba ligeramente, era probable que se lo causara el peso de la bolsa que llevaba en la espalda.

Poco a poco se perdió, mientras la lluvia aumentaba.

Volví a casa, padre seguía leyendo, al verme abrió la boca, tratando de formular palabras. Verme tan mojada no le apetecía.

_Date un baño_


	9. A mi amada Eve

Sí, así es, todavía no es el capítulo en sí, pero ya tenía la idea y pues, capítulo especial amoures (?) aunque bastante triste.

Está bastante corto y bueno, no sé que más decir. Ya le falta poco al siguiente capitulo de mementos (Me encanta que en mi perfil puse un aviso de que suspendería mementos por un tiempo y a los dos días me llega la inspiracion xDD)

Por el momento disfruten esta cosa... LOS AMO o_ó

No sé depriman, si esto no los deprime les devolveré su dinero (?)

Disclaimer

... bueh, ya saben que voy a decir zelda bla bla bla ikana bla bla bla nintendo bla bla bla MIYAMOTO

* * *

_10 días antes del festival-_

_A mi amada Eve.  
_

Me siento como un idiota, o quizá peor. No sé por que demonios sigo con esto, sé que no me va a llevar a muchos lados… pero bueno, importa que lo hago por ti ¿no? Sí, todavía no me puedo perdonar eso, aún no supero tu triste y enigmática partida. Sé que merodeas entre los valles muertos, ahí debes de estar, debajo, en ese maloliente pozo.

Sé que puedes verme ¿Qué sientes al saber que regresé por ti? Que bajaré hasta los infiernos para regresarte o para conseguir tu cadáver si es lo único que puedo hacer.

Tengo tantas cosas que pensar, exageradas, tan exageradas que ni siquiera me di el lujo de dormir, necesito repasar, recordar cosas, pensar en ti… en aquellos horribles meses que viviste mientras las sombras trataban de apoderarse de la pequeña a la cual ahora cuido… Pamela. Desde dónde quiera que estés sé que la has visto crecer, madurar. Como alguna vez dijo Dampe, de alguien como tú tendría que salir una pequeña prodigio. Así lo hizo ¿No te sientes orgullosa? Porque yo sí, yo sí Eve.

Adiós a los gibdos es el recuerdo más hermoso que tengo de ti, y que suene todos los días mientras esté aquí me llena de júbilo el alma, también, acabo de cumplir otro de tus sueños, la casa musical. Tal y como tú la diseñaste. Le doy gracias a Dotour por haberme dado toda la ayuda posible, él también te extraña mucho ¿Sabes? Cada vez que ve a Pamela me dice que se parece mucho a ti, que es igual de hermosa que tú.

Ah, mi amor, tengo que poner mi mente en orden, y no sólo eso, también mi vida, pero me prometí que primero desenmascararía esos secretos tuyos, ruego me perdones.

Hablé con Dampe, el hombre que cuidó más de la mitad de tu vida. Es muy buena persona, pero creo que no quiere entender mis razones. Dice que pongo la vida de nuestra hermosa semilla en peligro, no lo creo, para eso existe la canción y tú también sabes que nunca nos dejaría ante los azares del cañón. Aún así me dejó pálido, me hizo reflexionar muchas cosas, tantas que creo que la desesperación me invadió, ah, ya sabes como soy.

Pamela se ha despertado, oh, gran desdicha que me vea así, se asustará. Sus pequeños pies suben las escaleras lentamente, ansiosos por darle los buenos días a su horrible padre. ¿Qué hacer? Ella es mi ángel, yo soy su protector, lo único que tiene en el mundo después de ti. Ahora está frente a mi, ni siquiera puedo verla a los ojos, me disculpo por eso, mi amor. Pero así son las cosas. Bajó su mirada un momento, debe de estar sintiéndose una inútil por no poder ayudarme, ah, como me duele eso, me duele en el alma, más allá de ello. Mis ojos se están inundando de lágrimas que no quiero escurran por mis mejillas, si ella las ve entonces… que asco de padre soy. Quiero correr a abrazarla, a decirle que todo va a estar bien, pero como siempre, soy un idiota. Lo siento pamela… lo siento Eve…

Sin dirigirme más miradas sale de la casa, no quiero detenerla, probablemente se sienta como un asco ¿Qué mejor que la soledad? Para ambos está bien. Pero Dios, sigo siendo un completo Inútil. Cogí lo primero que encontré, un viejo jarrón, sí, el anaranjado horrible que te dio Madame Aroma y que tanto detestabas. Lo lancé hacia la puerta, maldiciendo. ¿Por qué? Porque ni siquiera puedo cuidar de mi hija, ni siquiera puedo decirle que no se preocupe. Me repugno.

Lágrimas… al final lo hice, tenía que llorar y desahogar todo lo mierda que me siento. Eve, verdaderamente me apeno del estado en el que sé me estás viendo. Debería sonreír, bailar al ritmo de adiós a los gibdos mientras subo a Pamela mi cabeza. No, no puedo hacerlo, después de todo soy un viejo que quiere remediar su pasado. Nuestro pasado.

Como dices, hay algo en el cañón, algo tanto extraño como mágico. Un aura que se hace más fuerte con los días, a veces oigo gritos y siento que me siguen. Tal y como te pasaba a ti, lo malo es que a tu diferencia, yo no los veo. No sé si tomarlo como desdicha o como una buena señal.

El otro día llevé a Pamela conmigo al pozo, admito que tuve miedo, tanto que inventé haber escuchado el himno de la milicia, se lo dije a mi hija, quién obviamente no escuchó nada… que camuflaje tan más estúpido. Sólo fueron unos minutos allá abajo, pero yo sentí una eternidad. Ah, que vergüenza me doy. Te prometo que bajaré otra vez, nada más me de agallas.

Y lloro, sigo llorando mientras escribo esto, una carta que quizá nunca leerás, y si lo haces, entonces será tan triste para ti tal y como la diosa lo manda. Aventé las sillas del comedor como signo de mi desesperación mi impotencia.

Ahora me ha dado por ver nuestras pictografías, por leer nuestros archivos viejos. Uno tras otro, uno tras otro, mientras las lágrimas corren por mi cuerpo. ¿Recuerdas nuestro primer festival? Ya no tengo ni idea de cuanto falta ¿once días? Quizá diez y yo aquí en Ikana, me prometí no ir al festival, no salir del reino de los muertos hasta develar todos y cada uno de tus secretos. Lo siento por Pamela, que este año no verá como se abre la puerta de la torre.

… La torre…

Eso me lleva a pensar en la torre de piedra, dónde concentraste todas tus investigaciones, quiero entrar pero algo me lo impide, tal vez sea tu espíritu… ah, no lo sé, pero no quiero escribir sobre ese lugar.

Sigo inundando mi mente con tus recuerdos, sonrío ante ellos. Los dejo regados en el piso…

_Recuerdos…_

_Tantos recuerdos…_

Eve, nuestra hija acaba de cruzar el umbral, me ha visto tirado en el piso, no ha puesto una mirada muy feliz. Evité verla, no quería provocarle más tristezas. Al fin y al cabo es pequeña. Se siguió…

Ah, Pamela, algún día entenderás esta melancolía.

Ya no me quedan ánimos, como si fueran un hombre a punto de morir.

Eve, quisiera estar contigo, pero Pamela todavía me necesita.

… … Te amo… …


	10. 7 días antes del festival

-sdasdasdasdasd- DESPUÉS DE DOS MESES, AQUÍ ESTÁ! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY YEEEEEEEEEEEEY -llora-

Es el capítulo más largo hasta ahora, y también el más extraño... y el que tiene más conversaciones, cosas raras, respuestas, más preguntas, COSAS (?)

Dios, en serio tuve un bloqueo de lo más HORRIBLE con este capítulo y espero no pase con el siguiente, neh, el que sigue puede que lo tenga en menos de un mes, neta me voy a divertir escribiéndolo. trololololol

ya pues, lean el capitulote más raro de todos.

-llora otra vez-

Disclaimer:

D: nintendo es tan malo que el día menos pensado hará remake de Majora's Mask para 3DS (?)

* * *

_7 días antes del festival_

Otro día más en el cañón. El escandaloso olor de la tierra mojada me despertó, la lluvia se había prolongado toda la noche. Hacía tanto que no veía una tormenta como esa. Los relámpagos, seguidos de estruendosos truenos me causaron pavor. Mi padre tampoco pudo evitar preocuparse, en especial porque una tormenta como esa podría ocasionar que el pozo se llenara. Desdicha para él, bendición para mí.

En cuanto me acomodé en mi cama para ponerme de pie noté que mi dolor de cabeza había desaparecido, bueno, gradualmente. Aún sentía una punzada leve que iba y venía, soportable. O al menos, eso esperaba que fuera.

Mi padre ya no estaba en la casa, signo de ello era que la música sonaba tan alto como podía, oh, adiós a los Gibdos puede ser desesperante a veces, pareciera el vals de los muertos. En fín, cuando me di cuenta de la ausencia de mi padre lo primero que hice fue ir hacia la puerta, claro está, para ver si se había dignado a dejarla abierta o de lo contrario, me habría dejado encerrada.

Mi Sorpresa fue ver que no la cerró con llave, al menos eso podía hacer por mí. Salí de allí sigilosamente, las nubes aún eran negras y no dejaban vislumbrar la palidez del sol de Ikana. Y no era lo más raro, sino que también había niebla, era tan ligera que apenas y se notaba, me envolvía. El clima del cañón se había tornado ya bastante extraño desde la entrada de ese vendedor a la torre. Aún no me lo explico, insisto, es como si los espíritus quisieran alertar algo… ¿Qué?; En la niebla había una lluvia tan fina como ésta, el olor a humedad aumentaba y el viento acarreaba consigo una brisa relajante como desesperante a la vez.

Le dediqué una mirada al riachuelo, la rueda iba un poco más lenta que de costumbre, noté que el nivel del agua había bajado, no pude evitar preocuparme, esa era la fuente de poder que mantenía la funesta canción de adiós a los Gibdos, nuestra protección. Subí mi mirada para encontrarme con la caverna del estanque, ni loca entraría ahí otra vez, jamás, ni aunque tuviera curiosidad por ver qué pasa con el agua del arroyo. Eso, y me parece muy raro que con la torrencial lluvia de ayer no haya aumentado ni un poco.

Caminé ligeramente cañón arriba, obviamente quería encontrarme con mi padre, qué, intuía por alguna razón estaba cerca del pozo. Pasé por las tristes y mojadas ruinas de lo que fueron casas, con un poco de miedo de que pasase algo parecido a lo que había visto días atrás haciendo el mismo trayecto. También me daba miedo que aquel hombre de ojos rojos apareciera otra vez para decir cosas sin sentido, ó que en cualquier momento me encontrara a esa mujer Garo de la cual no sé nada.

Intenté despejar mi mente y continué mi camino, debía encontrar a mi padre. Oía ruidos, murmullos de los espíritus, risas, suspiros, jadeos, pasos, como si el pueblo estuviese regresando a la vida pero, inevitablemente, no había nadie, ni siquiera una sombra se proyectaba. Traté de no mostrarme asustada, sabría que eso lo haría ir peor. Mientras más subía los sonidos se amplificaban, se volvían más cercanos. Me mantuve, respiré profundamente y aumenté la velocidad de mis pasos, algo me seguía. Casi me tocó, a no ser por que estaba frente a él.

_Frente a él._

Sí, había llegado hasta el pozo y noté que la niebla era más espesa, no lograba ver el castillo y mucho menos la torre de piedra. Pero algo que sí vi fue a una silueta blanca junto al pozo. La reconocería donde fuera, era mi padre, que tenía la mirada perdida en la oscuridad de aquel enigmático lugar. Me fui acercando lentamente, no quitaba la vista del agujero. Como si algo ó alguien le llamara. Mientras más me acercaba más me daba cuenta de que sus facciones delimitaban terror. Intuí que había oído algo tal y como yo lo hice el día anterior. Suspiré y corrí hacia él.

Jamás lo había visto así, sus pupilas dilatadas, su boca entreabierta, sus facciones petrificadas. Estaba catatónico. Lo abracé, él no devolvió mi gesto. Aún no quitaba la vista del pozo, me parecía muy extraño…Lo seguí abrazando, tratándolo de hacer entrar en razón, hasta que rompió el silencio.

»—Hay algo… allí dentro…

Lo mencionó para sí, como si yo no estuviese presente. Si yo había oído un grito ¿Por qué el no podría? Emitió un sonido y continuó.

»—Hay algo… lo oí… —su voz se quebraba, por culpa del terror—, sus lamentos… sus gritos… dijo mi nombre…

Rompió en llanto.

Tragué saliva, odiaba verlo en esa condición. Se arrodilló para abrazarme, por fin. Ambos nos fundimos, no quería dejarlo por nada del mundo, a pesar de todo es mi padre, la persona a la que más amo en este mundo. Cada vez nos apretábamos más fuerte, contenía toda esa tristeza acumulada, todos los sentimientos.

No sólo era terror, sino que también pude percibir tristeza, una tristeza tan sofocante, tan desesperante, casi suicida. No entendía el por qué. Había algo más en el pasado, en la razón por la cual mi padre está aquí…

Seguimos en aquel abrazo eterno, hasta que él habló.

»—Dijo mi nombre…

Repitió, estaba en shock, no quiero ni imaginarme el tipo de voz que se lo había dicho, probablemente era un lamento, ó quizá era gutural… cualquier cosa, si hubieran mencionado mi nombre, yo estaría exactamente igual. Bajé la mirada y también mis brazos, no podía seguir, quería correr lejos, llevarlo hasta la ciudad del reloj, dónde nada le hiciera daño.

Hablé, con las primeras palabras que me vinieron a la mente, no muy alentadoras, pero algo era algo.

»—Es un mal sueño… Esto una pesadilla, pronto despertarás…

Lloró con más fuerza, había tocado fibra sensible, muy muy hondo en su corazón. Lo cogí con ambas manos y prácticamente lo obligué a que retrocediera, que volviera a dónde debía estar, en la caja de música.

Un horrible intento, la bruma ahora era más densa, su gesto cabizbajo y de derrota junto con los murmullos del cañón me provocaban lágrimas, no de tristeza, sino de enojo, enojo por ser incapaz de hacer algo por mi padre, por las almas, por el mismo mundo. Sólo estaba ahí de interlocutora entre los muertos y el mundo _real._

Seguí jalando a mi padre, quién, apenas y se movía, a duras penas logré avanzar unos cuántos metros. Se maldecía entre dientes, yo hacía lo mismo. Ganas de gritar, de romper en llanto no me faltaban. Los espíritus nos estaban ganando… Lo solté por un momento, para darme cuenta de algo que parecía estar fuera de lugar.

_Una casa._

Ó al menos eso parecía, el techo de paja, los muros con símbolos rojizos extraños, la madera que sobresalía, como si fuese recién construida….e incluso había luz adentro, aunque no era normal, se veía pálida, amarilla. Me causó nauseas. Otra cosa más que pedía a gritos mi presencia, mi curiosidad. Extraño, parecía que sólo yo podía verla, mi padre ni se percató, ni porque las demás casas estaban en inevitables ruinas. Sacudí mi cabeza, más tarde tendría que ir a ese lugar.

Volví a tomar de la mano a mi padre y lo llevé hasta la casa, seguía igual, no dejaba de repetir lo de su nombre, no podía dejarlo… por dentro lloraba. Después de un gran esfuerzo por fin llegamos a la casa, me sentí mucho mejor. Abrí la puerta y ordené a mi padre que entrara, lo hizo, sin decir nada.

Se sentó en la escalera y comenzó a tararea Adiós a los Gibdos de manera espectral. Sus ojos estaban más rojos, posiblemente por el llanto. Le sugerí ir a tomar una siesta, accedió aún tarareando. Se recostó y observó el techo un buen rato, me quedé con él, que dijo algo alarmante.

»—La canción… está más lenta…

Sí, por el problema del agua y la rueda que perdía velocidad, tragué saliva, ese era un problema, mayor.

»—Oh… por el momento ignóralo papá, lo que importa es que te recuperes de tu… pesadilla.

Y es que ambos estábamos viviendo una pesadilla, desde la primera vez que vi el cañón, los sueños, memorias, los fantasmas, sin olvidar que uno trató de matarme; la funesta historia detrás de el reino que alguna vez fue, los extraños cambios de humor de padre, las cuartetas, la milicia, el pozo, el castillo … La torre de piedra. Todo eso provocaba en mí un horror insano y más si lo recordaba, tal y como lo hacía en ese momento. Creía que era un sueño del que no podría despertar, en el cual vagaríamos eternamente. Llevamos menos de una semana viviendo ahí y ya no soporto.

Padre buscó ayuda de los pasamanos de la escalera y la bajó lentamente. Lo seguí, se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a repasar sus apuntes, a trazar algo, la cara le había cambiado un poco. Lo observé por un buen rato, acarició mi cabeza y siguió sus investigaciones.

»—Voy a llegar al final de esto pronto. —susurró, desordenando sus papeles.

Los cambió de lugar infinidad de veces, mientras se musitaba quién sabe cuántas cosas. Aún estaba en Shock por culpa de lo que le había pasado en el pozo y sé que no es sólo el motivo de que le hayan gritado, hay algo más. Agh, mis ganas de preguntarle son inmensas, pero simplemente no puedo hacerlo… no me contestaría, ah, como quisiera ayudarlo, consolarlo, y prácticamente gritarle que deje el cañón.

Me alejé. Hasta llegar a la parte de arriba, había algo que descubrir, sí, juraría que aquella casa antes no estaba ahí y si lo estaba entonces eran ruinas, algo no cuadraba de nuevo. Ah, también me parecía raro que la chica Garo ya no se manifestase, y lo recalqué, algo no estaba bien.

Salí de la casa y mojé mis pies en el riachuelo, dándome cuenta de que ahora el nivel del agua era mucho más bajo que de costumbre, no estaba soñando. Me alertó por un momento, pero al final llegué a la conclusión de que era el flujo, que quizá por esa época no iba tan bien. Junto con el sonido del agua se mezclaron más, los martillazos que ya había oído antes, parecen provenir de la torre de piedra… y no puedo evitar voltear en dirección a esa boca abierta que me mira de forma burlesca, con ganas de entrar y a la vez no.

Los martillos cada vez eran más fuertes, al punto de retumbar en mis tímpanos, hasta que de un momento al otro cesaron… por un momento el cañón se quedó en silencio, tan completo que erizó mi piel… tanto que…

»—Estresante ¿No?

Esa maldita voz detrás de mi, el tono sarcástico, la chica Garo. Aleluya que de nuevo estaba ahí, me sentía un poco menos sola.

»—Tú de nuevo… —la miré por un momento, soltó una sonrisa nerviosa— … ¿Qué es ese sonido?

Le dedicó una mirada a la torre y sin bajarla me contestó.

»—Almas anónimas trabajando incansablemente dentro de la torre… al menos no has oído los gritos.

¿Gritos? Ah, ¿Por qué demonios estaba ahí? Sólo me alteraba más… pero a la vez me hacía compañía, tanta…

Me quedé callada, no había mucho que decirle, hasta que la casa llegó a mi mente.

»—Esa casa cerca del pozo…

Suspiró y volteó en dirección al pozo, no podía verse, pero la curiosidad le carcomía.

»—Creo que hablas de la casa de Meg.

_Meg. _Ese era el nombre que aparecía en las cuartetas de profecías, era destino que apareciese justo en esos momentos. Seguía muy curiosa, me daba la impresión de que debía conocerla, disiparía dudas.

»—Lamentablemente —continuó la enigmática mujer— en sus últimos días de vida fue cuidada por sus otras tres hermanas y un hombre al que llamamos _el morador_ —volvió a dedicar una mirada en dirección al pozo—, se dijo que volvería cuando el mundo estuviese en problemas. Y mírala, ha vuelto con sus hermanas y ese hombre. Quién lo diría, tal vez sea cierto eso de que se van a _morir_ los vivos.

_Se van a morir los vivos…_

Frase que quedó muy grabada en mi mente, ella ya no se catalogaba como una viva, al menos no como los pequeños militares del cementerio. En fin, la aparición de Meg era profética, bastante extraña. Aún tenía esa sensación de que debía conocerla.

»—por cierto —siguió diciendo—, mientras merodeaba sentí una presencia, puedo jurar que es humana, pero no quise llegar más a fondo. Ten cuidado, hay alguien más viviendo en el valle.

La miré, perturbada. Con que había otro vivo, extraño que no me haya topado con él. En ese momento llegué pensar que podría ser el mercader de máscaras, pero no, yo lo vi irse, aunque, debería alegrarme de que hay otro vivo.

Rompí el silencio.

»—¿Nos vamos a morir?

La garo suspiró, entristecida.

»—No lo sé, todo apunta a que el fin está cerca, pero…

No la dejé terminar, algo se me había venido a la cabeza.

»—¿Tiene algo que ver con el silencio de ayer?

Obviamente entendería el término, si ella también fue parte eso. Retrocedió un poco y bajó su cabeza, volvió a suspirar y se acomodó la capa.

»—La estabilidad del mundo ha estado flanqueando… Y todo por culpa de la ambición de los vivos. _Abrieron la puerta._

De nuevo eso, ¿A qué se referían los espíritus? El anciano me había dicho exactamente lo mismo. Necesitaba saberlo…

»—Te veré después, y ten cuidado con cualquiera que esté viviendo aquí.

Despareció.

Su aviso antes de irse, ¿Qué tenía de malo que alguien más viviera en el valle?, admito que suena sospechoso, puede ser un vago ó incluso un fugitivo. En fin.

Miré al cielo, y sin pensarlo me dirigí a paso lento hasta la casa de Meg, mientras subía era como si las sombras es escondiesen. En menos de unos minutos volvieron los martillazos, cada vez más violentos, aunque, sin gritos. Junto a eso había un curioso susurro, voces incomprensibles que parecían cantar algo. El volumen fue aumentando mientras más cerca estaba de la casa, hasta que pude comprenderlos perfectamente.

_Mil y un martillos,_

_Mil y un noches,_

_Mil y un muertos,_

_Llevamos construyendo este santuario toda nuestra vida,_

_Sólo para complacer a la reina._

_¡Que los gigantes salven a la reina!_

Se repetía indefinidamente, las voces eran abismales, sonaban graves y tristes. Con el santuario se referían a la torre de piedra, y la reina… posiblemente alguna gobernante de Ikana que mandó construirla. Pero, ¿cómo saberlo? Las voces comenzaron a desesperarme al punto que corrí para tratar de huir de ellas, más parecían estar detrás de mi. Hasta que por fin llegué la casa…

La puerta estaba abierta, el interior era oscuro y parecía no haber nadie. Aunque, claro que lo había. Pregunté si había alguien, nadie contesto. Me aventuré a entrar, temblando. Las voces aún seguían cantando. Poco a poco se les unió otra más, la de una mujer que fue callando a las demás. Cuando las otras voces quedaron en silencio, la voz femenina cantó una última estrofa.

_Mil y un noches._

_Construyendo esta tumba,_

_La perdición de ella…_

_Y de nosotros._

Reinó de nuevo el silencio, a no ser por el sonido de una triste flama en el piso de la habitación. Escuché una risa provenir del techo, seguida de varias más. Miré a todas partes y seguía sin haber nadie. Hasta que tocaron mi hombro…

»—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó la voz, yo estaba paralizada de terror, pero me parecía conocida.

Un horrible olor a muerto inundó la casa, entonces me percaté de que era el anciano que había visto anteriormente. Me voltee y ahí estaba él, observándome como el día anterior, con esos ojos rojos implorando volver a la vida.

»—Meg… —solté.

Antes de que el pudiese decir algo más, se oyeron otras voces, las mismas que antes se habían reído

»—¿Es ella? —preguntó una.

»—Es tan pequeña… —dijo otra.

»—No, ella no pudo ser. —contestó otra.

»—Sí, Beth, creo que pienso igual que tú.

El techo se iluminó de cuatro colores: verde, anaranjado, azul y morado, predominando más el último. Danzaron por todo el cuarto y se convirtieron en humo, y de ahí a mujeres. La primera estaba vestida de Naranja, llevaba su cabello sujetado en una coleta. La segunda vestía color azul, su cabello era largo y sonreía. La tercera se destacaba por llevar color verde, ojos abiertos, y cabello también sujetado en coleta. Y la cuarta vestía morado, el vestido estaba más elaborado que el de las otras tres, llevaba un sombrero, parecido a una boina del mismo color, sujetaba una flama morada, también.

»—No puede ser ella. —dijo la de Azul, con voz infantil.

»—No subestimen la fuerza de un niño, recuerden a la milicia. —advirtió la morada, su voz era calmada.

»—¡Patrañas! Ningún militar se aventuraría a ese lugar. —corrigió la naranja, disgustada.

La chica de verde y la de azul se limitaron a asentir. La morada suspiró de frustración.

»—¿Entonces…? —preguntó, aún calmada.

El anciano hizo una reverencia y se acercó a la mujer de morado.

»—Hermosa perenne, ella no es.

»—Vale, vale, te creeré.

Su semblante calmado me desesperaba, no parecía emitir ningún sentimiento.

Esa mujer caminó hacia mi, mirándome a los ojos. Verdaderamente los de ella eran hermosos, de un color amarillo que en mi vida había visto. Cuando llegó conmigo me tomó entre sus brazos y me alzó cuidadosamente.

»—Hacía mucho que no veía un aura como la tuya, me recuerda a la del rey.

Su rostro seguía impávido.

»—Sin embargo, también es muy parecida a la de una dulce chica que conocí hace tiempo. Ah, ya ni para que marearte con historias antiquísimas.

»—Mi profeta perenne, ¿Qué ve en ella? —preguntó el anciano.

»—Veo tantas cosas… últimamente ha estado sufriendo, pero, eso ya no es de mi incumbencia.

»—_¿Sufriendo? _¿Qué tipo de sufrimiento? —increpó la de azul, viéndola bien, era la más pequeña de las cuatro.

La mujer de púrpura me bajó, e instantáneamente las otras tres me rodearon. Eran muy extrañas.

»—Basta Beth, esas cosas no se preguntan. —dijo la de naranja, dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda.

»—¡Son unas groseras! —gritó la verde, acto seguido se dirigió a mi—, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Ya era hora de que me dejaran hablar…

»—Pamela…

»—¡Lindo nombre! —elogió Beth.

»—No es muy común. Bien, mi nombre es Amy —señaló a la de azul— ella es Beth —miró en dirección a la de naranja—, ella es Joelle y la de morado es la Perenne Meg.

»—No me gusta que me llamen perenne, yo también morí. —protestó la profeta.

»—Pero tu esencia sigue viva. —comentó Beth, elevando sus manos al cielo.

»—No me importa eso…

Un silencio reinó la sala, las mujeres intercambiaban miradas y se sentaron en el frío suelo. La mujer de naranja me observó detenidamente y habló:

»—¿Qué haces en el valle?

Su tono de voz era fuerte, determinado y sonaba disgustado. No me quedaba más que decir la verdad, al fin y al cabo eran fantasmas…

»—Mi papá investiga la historia de este lugar.

»—Pues que raro, nadie había venido a eso. —comentó Beth.

»—¡Te equivocas! —corrigió Joelle, con un puño en el aire—, ¿Olvidas a la niña que vivió aquí hace años? No dejaba descansar a los muertos. Y sus preguntas me enfermaban.

Meg se levantó y caminó en dirección a su hermana, con su semblante pacífico.

»—Joelle, tú nunca hablaste con ella.

»—¡Pero tu sí! Y jamás la hiciste entrar en razón.

»—¡Era la última del linaje! No podía hacer nada…

Por primera vez cambió su rostro a uno más desesperado, aunque no le duró nada, fue cuestión de segundos para que volviera a su semblante original.

»—Nos estamos desviando. —musitó Amy, sus otras hermanas y el anciano le dirigieron una mirada de gratitud, había acabado con una discusión.

»—Pamela, tienes que decirle a tu padre que aquí corren peligro.

Joelle tenía razón, pero no comprendería que mi padre jamás abandonaría el trabajo que lleva aquí. Jamás.

»—No, Joelle, espera. Está bien que estén aquí.

El tono de voz de Meg cambió a uno más misterioso, oscuro. Así como su semblante, más sombrío.

»—Oh, por fin la profeta se digna a aparecer. —susurró Joelle, sarcástica.

»—Ella está destinada a ser algo clave para evitar el final, su padre también.

La miré extrañada ¿A qué se refería con eso? Tragué saliva, quizá estaba encontrando respuestas.

»—¿Quieres decir que ella salvará a Termina de la hecatombe? —preguntó Amy, curiosa.

»—No, sólo ayudará aunque… más bien será ayudada… Pamela, se acercan días difíciles, pero saldrás adelante porque…

Calló de golpe, como dándose cuenta de algo. Todos le dirigimos una mirada, exigiéndole que continuara.

»—¿Qué? —dijeron las tres hermanas al unísono, se vio algo cómico. Meg no les prestó atención, seguía viéndome.

»—¿Qué pasa, mi perenne? —preguntó el anciano, haciéndola entrar en razón, él sabía perfectamente como hacerlo.

»—Porque es… como ella. ¡No! ¡Más bien es la esencia de ella! —pareció alegrarse, me alzó de nuevo y continuó—, Por eso su aura es parecida a la del rey. Pamela, eres muy importante.

»—No entiendo —le dije.

»—No es mi deber explicártelo, todo llega a su tiempo. _Sobrevivirás. _

Esa última palabra me resonó en la cabeza violentamente, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, no sabía qué demonios quería decirme con eso, pero sonaba tan extraño y alentador a la vez.

»—Basta Meg. —suplicó Amy.

»—Eres parte del cañón, de la historia escrita con sangre, Pamela, tienes un deber tan grande.

»—¡Basta!

Las pupilas de la profeta se dilataron, comenzó a hablar rápido, se elevaba y un aura comenzó a rodearla, la luz era cada vez más fuerte y extraña.

»—Los muertos te visitarán, caerás en desesperación, pero tienes que ser fuerte, no los dejes entrar. Habrá silencios y oscuri…

»—¡He dicho que basta!

La profeta cayó de rodillas, se llevó una mano a la cabeza y cerró sus ojos. No entendía qué estaba pasando, pero era tan raro…

»—Pequeña, creo que debes irte. —me dijo el anciano, empujándome hacia la puerta.

»—Ya has oído demasiado. —Joelle me llevó hasta la puerta, sin dejar de mirar a su hermana de rodillas, preocupada.

»—¿Qué pasa aquí? —le pregunté.

»—Una lucha interna…

Sin decir nada salí de ahí, invadida por una sensación misteriosa, la mujer que antes era serena se había convertido en algo extraño, una lucha interna, lo llamó Joelle. La profeta dijo cosas que me estremecieron, como si me estuviese esperando un futuro tan gris…

Me alejé de la misteriosa casa, decidí volver a la caja de música, faltaba poco para que el sol se comenzase a ocultar, aunque, quería volver con esas mujeres y el anciano, aún tenía mucho que hablar con ellas. Lo intentaré mañana, si es que me armo de valor.

Al llegar a mi hogar me di cuenta de algo curioso, del otro lado del río había un hombre sentado, observando la torre de piedra. Parecía estar maravillado con la edificación. Sin pensarlo me le acerqué, él me dedicó una mirada sonriente que me recordó a la del vendedor de máscaras.

Curioso, era calvo, de ojos semi cerrados y sus ropas eran las de un hombre normal. Sí, ese era el hombre del que me había hablado la Garo, el otro humano. Me acerqué más a el, crucé el pequeño puente para evitar mojarme, él no hizo nada, sólo me veía con el mismo gesto de extrañeza.

»—Así hay gente viviendo en esa casa extraña, que curioso. —dijo, su voz sonaba burlesca y en cierto modo cínica.

»—¿Quién eres? —pregunté, dejando de caminar.

»—¿Acaso importa mi nombre?

»— Entonces… ¿Qué haces aquí?

»—¿Yo? Ah, decidí vivir aquí porque todos dicen que este valle está encantado y nadie viene. Mejor, me gusta la soledad. Quería experimentar esa… sensación.

»—¿No te dan miedo los fantasmas?

»—¿Fantasmas? ¡No! Yo no he visto ninguno y no creo verlos.

Se puso de pie, siguió mirándome y caminó cañón abajo, lo seguí, me llamaba la atención ver a otro vivo en ese lugar.

»—No me sigas —advirtió. —ya se está poniendo el sol, vuelve a tu casa. Yo debo ir a ver si pillo algo esta noche.

»—¿Qué?

»—Lo que oíste, me largo a la ciudad el reloj a trabajar… Que te quede claro que no es nada sospechoso.

Actuaba tan raro. No me quedó más que asentir y ver como se iba en dirección al pueblo. Iba allí pero vivía en el cañón, faltaba una pieza en el rompecabezas. Sí, era sospechoso pero no me pareció tan exagerado a como me había dicho la mujer encapuchada.

Se fue corriendo, al paso de unos minutos lo perdí de vista.

Entré a la casa, como siempre, padre estaba leyendo y anotando cosas. Al verme entrar se dirigió a mi y dijo:

—Hija, mañana es el día…

_Acababa de tener uno de los días mas extraños de mi vida…_


	11. 6 días antes del festival

No sé por qué, pero inventé una pareja sisissiisisisi SakonxPamela

xDDD OK NO ! pero tenía ganas de decirlo, porque suena chistoso :O

bueno bueno bueno, es el capitulo en el que más me he entretenido porque hay cosas... muchas cosas malas y hay villanos villanosos

y BUEH a partir de aquí ya empieza la parte traumante(?) ELGORE -asap- Ya no sé ni que decir, en serio me divertí mucho escribiéndolo, creo que me gusta describir la desesperación(?)

D I S C L A I M A H !

bla bla bla bla bla BLA en la e3 hablaron de Skyward Sword y se ve todo Gay~ no como mi precioso y amado Majora's Mask~

por cierto... nadie leyó mi circo de aberraciones... B: aaah, es genial poner historias en M

_dedicado a Azael, que siempre me pregunta cuando nuevo capitulo. Si no lloras, te devuelvo tu dinero(?)_

En realidad se lo dedico a todos los que han tenido tiempo para leerme :'D 73 reviews y contando jamás creí que esta cosa tuviera tanta aceptacion! gracias en serio gente! ! gracias gracias! -llora-

* * *

_6 días antes del festival._

El sueño que tiempo atrás se manifestó, volvió a hacerlo de la misma manera: El goteo, mis brazos atados a unas vendas, la soledad, el grito desgarrador que me parecía endiabladamente conocido, los símbolos del castillo Ikana, y claro, los bailarines. Aunque, el sueño era exactamente igual, sentí como si se hubiese enfocado más a aquel grito que no he podido quitarme de la mente desde la primera vez. Tenía que averiguar quién gritaba y por qué.

Me levanté de golpe, obviamente. Observé a mí alrededor y después me concentré en adiós a los gibdos. Era más lenta… mucho más. Comencé a preocuparme severamente, ya que, según las palabras de mi padre era nuestra protección. Ahí me di cuenta de que mi padre no estaba en casa, otra vez.

No entendía, ni lo hará, seguía saliendo, yendo al pozo buscando su muerte. Ya había entrado en Shock el día anterior y no quiero que vuelva hacerlo, es doloroso verlo en ese extraño estado. Quizá su curiosidad era tan grande como para bajar e ir a preguntar cínicamente quién lo había llamado. No, que estupidez.

Esa mañana tenía un horrible presentimiento y la punzada volvió, esta vez era más rápida. Primero el sueño, luego la canción y para terminar, la ausencia de mi padre. No podía ir peor.

_Ese maldito grito…_

Ese grito seguía en mis pensamientos, no, más bien el grito era la punzada. Aún no encontraba una explicación coherente a lo que podría ser ese lamento desgarrador. Probablemente algo del pasado pero ¿Por qué tanto énfasis? Tendría que descubrirlo, costase lo que costase. Su voz, era tan conocida. En alguna parte, estaba segura de que ya había oído ese tono de voz en alguna parte, más, mi mente se nublaba al intentar pensar en eso.

Me quedé pasmada un buen rato, casi olvidándome de que mi padre ya no estaba ahí. Seguía perturbada por la canción, que alentaba el tono, se deformaba. A lo lejos, volvían los cánticos y violentos martillazos, las almas anónimas aún no terminaban de construir la apocalíptica torre de piedra. Hubo un momento en que la lenta canción y los sonidos de martillos se sincronizaron, entonces ahí volvió el grito. Horrible, desgarrador. Como el de alguien siendo torturado con su mayor miedo.

Abrí lentamente la puerta de la casa, tenía que salir y buscar a mi padre, justo como el día anterior. Pero ahora un inexplicable miedo me invadía, temblaba ante cualquier cosa, mis piernas fallaban, mi mente se llenaba de imágenes inexplicables y la sensación de ser observada era más fuerte. Lo peor era la punzada, cada vez más fuerte y rápida, parecía que trataba de alertarme algo.

Suspiré a la vez que salí, instantáneamente lo primero que hice fue ver el riachuelo, su volumen había bajado extrañamente de la noche a la mañana. La rueda iba más y más lento, parecía que en cualquier momento se detendría. Sería inevitable, que el fonógrafo se quedara en silencio es ahora uno de mis miedos más grandes, Quién sabe que podría estar afuera en la noche, esperando entrar…

Subí mi mirada hasta el pálido sol de la mañana, no había ninguna nube pero emitía menos luz que de costumbre ¿O era mi imaginación?, le recé a la Diosa del tiempo para que la música no se detuviera, para que ni a mi padre ni a mi nos pasara algo y para que el maldito infierno terminara lo más rápido posible. Aunque, presentía que lo peor aún no sucedía y ¿Por qué? Así lo había predicho la profeta perenne, no dijo mucho, y no puedo olvidar sus palabras _Sobrevivirás_, aseguró, ¿A qué? Esa es la incógnita.

Detrás de mi, una presencia, una voz burlesca. Al principio no me percaté de que estaba ahí, hasta que su cara se vio reflejada en la poca agua, como la mía. Su sonrisa perturbadora, su cabeza calva, sus orejas puntiagudas… no me causaba para nada buena espina…

»—¿No es muy temprano para una niña? —cuestionó, haciendo muecas extrañas para reflejarlas en la cristalina corriente.

Sonreí, lo mejor que alguien podía hacer en ese momento era divertirme con sus caras.

»—Me levanto temprano, en especial porque no está mi padre.

Cambió su expresión, un poco más seria, pero sin dejar de sonreír. Esa sonrisa tenía algo extraño, casi mágico y a la vez desesperante.

»—¿Tu padre es el hombre que está junto al pozo? —su pregunta me alarmó, lo más probable era que si fuese él.

Asentí, quería correr hasta allá, pero ese hombre seguía ahí, le tenía tanta desconfianza que no sabía si preguntarle sobre como se llamaba o su verdadera razón sobre la cual estaba en el cañón, y más importante ¿Qué hacía merodeando la casa?

»—Se veía un poco raro, contemplando el pozo sin subir la mirada siquiera—continuó—, por eso mismo no lo saludé. ¿Qué busca allí? Me dijeron que por nada del mundo me acercara a ese pozo.

Suspiré.

»—Cree que hay un tesoro… —murmuré, obviamente él me escuchó.

Sus ojos se iluminaron de forma curiosa, como si lo que acababa decir fuese tan importante.

»—¿Tesoro? ¿Qué clase de tesoro?

Me arrepentí de decirle, pues no sabía qué contestar. Sí, de que buscaba un tesoro, lo hacía pero ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? ¿Qué clase de tesoro era? Una maldita semana viviendo aquí y aún no sé tantas cosas. Como quisiera que jamás hubiésemos venido, en fin, de qué sirve protestar.

»—No creo que exista… —le dije, mirando el brillo de sus ojos, que se fue apagando poco a poco.

»—¡Lástima! ¿Te imaginas cuánto costaría algo de este cañón? ¡Millones! —gritó, decepcionado.

Al parecer sólo le importaba el dinero. Preferí no seguir el juego.

»—Iré a con mi padre, me preocupa un poco. ¡Lo veré después! —felicidad supuesta, en mi interior no me sentía alegre.

Comencé a correr cañón arriba, mientras el sonriente hombre decía unas palabras que no escuché, estaba más enfocada en ir con mi padre, hacerlo entender otra vez, seguramente los espectros le llamaban de nuevo. Mientras más subía, los recuerdos regresaban más rápidamente, al pasar por la casa de Meg, pude sentir su mirada insana desde una rendija, Aún ascendía, más rápido, parecía que volaba en desesperación. Más recuerdos, volvía el grito de mi sueño, la imagen de las vendas, el grito de nuevo, los cánticos de la torre de piedra, la canción que casi me mató en el estanque, la fiesta en el castillo, el grito, la mirada inmóvil de Keeta, las cuartetas del libro de profecías, el grito, la máscara en forma de corazón, la mujer que se lanzó al pozo en la niebla, el cielo es la tierra, la tierra es el cielo, el grito ¡El grito! _¡EL GRITO!_

No paraba de hacerse presente en mi subida, hasta que llegué con mi padre, que parecía estar más normal, no tenía ese horrible semblante que lo caracterizaba cuando se acercaba al pozo.

Jaloneé su pantalón, me cargó, me abrazó y las lágrimas brotaron un poco de él. Bien, pues ¿Qué iba yo poder hacer?

»—¿Estuviste hablando con el "vecino"? —preguntó, después de bajarme.

Obviamente se refería a ese tipo con sonrisa perturbadora que al parecer sólo estaba interesado en dinero. Le dije que sí y puso cara de asombro fingido.

»—¡No, Pamela! Te prohíbo que le hables a ese hombre, no me causa buena espina.

_A nadie, papá, a nadie. _Ni a mí, ni a la chica garo. ¿Qué tenía él?

»— ¿Por qué?

»—Larga historia que prefiero no contar… en fin, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Lo miré a los ojos, más bien esperaba yo esa respuesta ¿Qué hacía él ahí?

»—Vámonos… —susurré.

Me abrazó, intentando darme ánimos.

»—No, hija, aún no podemos irnos, queda mucho que hacer. Mejor, espérame aquí. _Voy a bajar._

Oh no, ahí estaban las palabras que tanto miedo me daban, bajar al pozo. Sería su segunda vez y no por ello habría menos espíritus, al contrario, el cañón tenía una vibra extraña, sí, la que el vendedor de máscaras había desatado. Mi padre se veía más que decidido a entrar, pero a diferencia de la primera vez, no me quería con él.

Así que le supliqué que no bajara, y lo único que hizo fue dedicarme una sonrisa llena de dolor, no real, pero sí interno; acarició mi cabeza y me susurró unas cuantas palabras, _Estaré bien_.

Se aferro a la escalera y comenzó a bajar, escalón por escalón, sin perder ni uno, temblando, lenta, muy lentamente. El miedo lo estaba inundando, por más que quisiera negarlo, quería llorar pero no podía mostrarse así a la mitad de un descenso casi infernal. Y yo, observando cada paso, cada escalón de hierro oxidado. Mientras él se perdía, me dedicaba una mirada que más que parecer de aliento, antojaba un adiós…

Lo perdí de vista, el mortífero silencio del valle se hizo presente, junto con el viento, que parecía cantar. Bramaba fuertemente y se perdía en el lejano castillo. Ahora estaba completamente sola, frente al pozo y velando por el bienestar de mi padre, llorando internamente y maldiciendo el que viviéramos allí. Ahí estaba, mirando al cielo marital y su sol que antojaba agonía, dirigiendo mi atisbo hasta las esculpidas rocas de la torre de piedra, ansiando oír un solo martillazo; miro al castillo de nuevo, el lugar que alguna vez albergó funestos asesinatos.

_Cuando miras al abismo, el abismo también te mira a ti._

Eso es lo que sentía, la desesperación, la sensación de que el abismo eran las fauces abiertas de una bestia que se perdía ahí mismo, de eso que tanto me incitaba a entrar y a la vez me ahuyentaba. El dolor interno era cada vez más inmenso, me inundaba y llena de voces incomprensibles, gritos exasperados.

Di pisadas lentas, me agaché y agarré fuertemente el primer peldaño, temblaba más que mi padre. Un fuerte escalofrío me recorrió cuando mi pie quedó en el vacío para sostenerse de la otra varilla. Así sucesivamente, mientras recordaba mi sueño, los gritos, las frases, todo. Estaba entrando en la bestia, en el abismo que se reía de mí.

Llegué al final, la misma entrada al infierno donde los vivos se retuercen. Quedé envuelta en la inminente oscuridad, el inminente silencio y la inminente desesperación. Busqué a mi padre en esas tinieblas, casi gritándole. Lloraba por encontrarlo, no podía irse muy lejos. No quería alejarme tanto de la escalera, sino jamás volvería a salir de ahí, caminé un poco más, tratando de no perder la luz…

Una sombra se movía lentamente cerca, sus pasos eran cortos y parecía que algo le colgaba, por obviedad no era mi padre, el terror me paralizó. Se dirigía hacia mí, quería correr pero no pude, quise gritar pero tampoco rindió frutos. Miré alrededor, muchas más sombras se acercaban, algunas gritaban de dolor, suplicaban ayuda. Extendían sus largos y demacrados brazos de los que colgaban jirones de tela. Eran los enfermos, no tenía otra explicación: Las almas en pena de aquellos que fueron lanzados sólo para ocultarlos, con su piel vendada y sus ojos tristes.

_Eran Gibdos._

Sus vendas estuvieron a punto de alcanzarme, si no fuera porque una antorcha los ahuyento en el preciso momento. Era mi padre, que, temblando les gritaba que se fueran, retrocedieron, cubriéndose irónicamente. Yo estaba tirada en el piso, llorando de desesperación, a eso se unió mi padre también.

»—Te dije que no bajaras… —su voz tiritaba, escuché el acelerado palpitar de su corazón. —¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres morir? ¿Quieres ser arrastrada por los muertos como tu madre?

…_Arrastrada por los muertos…_

…_Como tu madre…_

_Como Eve._

La triste verdad, la desagradable verdad. Mi madre había sido arrastrada por los Gibdos ó más bien, por las vendas de los Gibdos. Por fin comprendía que mi padre estaba ahí, _buscándola_.

Quise decirle algo, pero volteó al horizonte, estremecido. Yo también los estaba viendo: enormes ojos amarillos que brillaban, los colores vivaces y mortales a la vez, se tambaleaba como un arlequín, sus movimientos eran simiescos. Clavó su mirada en mi padre y se echó a reír. Una risa como esa jamás volveré a escuchar… era como un demonio…

_»—No deberían jugar con los muertos— _Su voz aguda, burlesca y misteriosa rió otra vez.

Se acercó, al momento que observé su forma, grité. Era la misma horrible máscara que el vendedor había estado buscando, sólo que en otro cuerpo. Un ser extraño, de complexión diferente a lo que normalmente se ve, manos largas, tambaleante. _Majora, _Recordé el nombre de la careta.

_»—¿No se van a disculpar? —_continuó, con su horrible voz cínica_— Eso está mal, muy mal. ¿Qué tal si fueran ustedes los muertos? ¿Les gustaría que los molestaran? —_Me miró a los ojos y acercó su cabeza a la mía— _¿LES GUSTARÍA?_

Volvió a reírse, esta vez más insano. Junto a esa cosa había dos pequeños destellos, uno amarillo y otro púrpura.

»—¡Ya déjalos! —ordenó otra voz.

»—_No, tienen que aprender su lección_. —desobedeció malévolamente el demonio.

Los destellos retrocedieron rápido, con miedo.

»—Pero… —increpó otra voz.

El demonio dirigió una horrible mirada a los destellos, implorándoles que se callaran.

»—_Cállense_ —les dijo, calmado, acto seguido volvió a reír macabramente—. _Y a ustedes… —_de nuevo con nosotros, que ni siquiera podíamos levantar la mirada. —_¿Quieren convertirse en muertos? ¿En muertos que caminen, como ellos? ¿Qué no saben que a los muertos se les respeta? Viniendo hasta acá insultan a los que tratan de dormir…—silencio, casi eterno—… ¡Ya sé! ¿Qué mejor que convertirlos en muertos? Y en muertos como ellos… que caminen, que se arrastren, que imploren, ¡QUE LLEVEN VENDAS! _

La peor de las pesadillas, de nuevo lanzó una carcajada todavía más altisonante, y comenzó a mover su cabeza casi hipnóticamente. Haciéndonos que lo miráramos. Tratamos de desviar un poco, pero mis ojos no reaccionaban. Observaban el infierno, la máscara, toda esa maldad impregnada.

Gritaba, el sonido de la máscara al moverse taladraba mis oídos. Volvió mi sueño, volvieron las vendas, sentí a la muerte junto a mí…

Lloré como nunca… El dolor era insoportable, me sentía uno de ellos, otro gibdo más.

»—¡Basta! —gritó padre, retorciéndose del dolor.

Ahora la mirada hipnótica era sólo para él.

»—_¿Yo? ¿Quieres que pare? _—Silencio, mi padre ya no podía articular nada más—. _¡Contéstame! —_lo pateó, grité que lo dejara, pero no me hizo caso.

Padre cambió su mirada, a la de un muerto. Sus ojos se volvieron amarillos, su piel pálida y perdió peso casi instantáneamente, las vendas se aferraban a sus piernas, parecían gusanos gigantes devorándolas. Sus manos también comenzaron a llenarse de horribles vendas.

_Entonces lo escuché._

El grito volvía, cada vez más fuerte. Sólo que en ese momento no era producto de mi mente, estaba ahí, sucediendo. Era la voz de mi padre en su dolorosa metamorfosis. Las vendan se movían violentamente, arrancándole la piel. Suplicaba que lo dejasen, que su arrepentimiento era tanto que abandonaría el cañón. Las vendas apretaban su carne, hasta que la sangre se traspasaba por ellas. Trató de desprenderse con violentos giros en el suelo que sólo le sirvieron para que el charco de sangre se extendiera por todo el cuarto. De nuevo gritaba, el vendaje comenzaba a estrangularlo, los ojos salían de sus cuencas, sus cuerdas bucales quedaron casi inútiles.

Quise cerrar los ojos durante toda la agonía, y la desesperación luchó para que los fijara. Al final, observé la escena por completo. Creí que mi padre moriría, Su desangre era tanto que los charcos parecían componerse de litros que escurrían y manchaban mis zapatos y calcetas. Quedé petrificada, la sentía mojándome mientras los gritos taladraban mis oídos. No sentía ningún dolor pero el horror… el horror es el más infame de los sufrimientos.

El demonio se quedó impávido, mientras veía entretenidamente a los vendajes danzar e impregnarse en la piel de mi padre. Tambaleaba su cabeza curiosamente, como si estuviese viendo la agonía de un insecto después de ser pisado. Hasta que por fin lanzó una risa y saltó en el charco de sangre, salpicándome. Grité.

_Padre dejó de moverse…_

»—_¡Tú! _—me señaló, los destellos temblaron aún más—. _Tú ya tienes tu castigo… ¿Adivinas cuál es? ¡Tu papi está muerto!_ —Se acercó y tomó mi hombro—, _Alégrate que de aún pueda moverse ¿Sabías que los gibdos buscan comida? Sí, ellos buscan carne tierna que comer deliciosamente, sin pensar de qué puede ser…_

_»—_¡Déjala! ¡Es sólo una niña! —gritó la vocecilla del destello amarillo.

El demonio ni se inmutó a voltear a verlos…

_»— ¿Le vas a dar carne a tu papá? Él ya no es un ser pensante, ¡Pobre! ¡Pobre de ti! —_se echó a reír, los destellos aún insistían_—, pero ¿Ya para qué se preocupan? El mundo pronto va a llegar a su fin…_

Los destellos aún intentaban hacerlo entrar en razón, y no servía de nada. Ese fue el momento de mi vida en el que más sentí miedo, ver a mi padre envuelto en vendas tirado junto a un charco de sangre, las horribles palabras del demonio. ¿Carne? No quería ni pensar a qué se refería con eso.

Ya no quería oírlo… ya no…

»—_Te cortará en pedazos y devorará sin saber que alguna vez fuiste su amada hija._

»—¡Skull Kid! ¡Basta! —gritó el destello morado, aleteando—, ¡Esta vez has ido demasiado lejos!

»—_¡Cállate!_ —la lanzó hasta el otro lado, el destello amarillo fue lo más rápido que pudo—, _¿Qué no se pueden quedar calladas por un momento? —_Fue hacia mi padre y volvió a patearlo_— vámonos, éste no se moverá en un buen rato…_—ordenó, los dos destellos lo siguieron…

Así como de la nada estaba ahí, de la nada se fue. Me dejó sola junto a un cadáver que en cualquier momento iba a revivir. Traté de quitarle las vendas, pero estaban más que impregnadas a su cuerpo, formaban parte de él. No importaba, de nuevo intenté desprendérselas, era imposible, en cuanto trataba de quitarlas la piel sangraba…

Me tiré y lloré como nunca en mi vida. Sólo pensaba en morir, ya no merecía vivir, obviamente no iba a dejar a mi padre olvidado ahí, jamás…

_El goteo lejano, a la vez cercano; lejano, a la vez cercano; lejano, a la vez cercano._

_«Sobrevivirás»_

Él vino buscando a su amada, a mi madre…

»—¿Mamá? ¿Estás aquí? —pregunté, el eco se perdía en la oscuridad. Segura de que nadie me contestaría, jamás.

Aún así, seguí preguntando por mi madre, buscándola con la voz. Quizá era un Gibdo, y podía estar cerca.

_«Los gibdos no son seres pensantes»_

Mamá no me recordaría, papá tampoco. Estaba sola, por primera vez me sentí completamente sola en la oscuridad…

De nuevo, la voz de Meg resonaba en mi cabeza…

_«Sobrevivirás…»_

»—¡MAMÁ! —volví a gritar, con las cuerdas vocales dañadas. Seguía esperando que ella saliera…

No lo iba a hacer, moriría ahí…

_«Sobrevivirás»_ Seguía diciendo Meg, su voz interna me reconfortaba. Ahí estaba la respuesta, tenía que salir del pozo y buscarla, ella era la persona que podía ayudarme a sacarlo de ahí.

Busqué la salida, orientándome hacia donde estaba la luz, que era cada vez más tenue. Subí las escaleras, pensando en mi padre, con ganas de soltarme y morir, el abismo seguía mirándome y preguntando ¿Por qué había dejado a mi padre ahí? Grité de tristeza, de inutilidad, a cada paso que daba mil lágrimas brotaban acompañadas de alaridos.

Llegué a la superficie, el pálido sol me cegó. Había alguien sentado junto al pozo, tuve que esperar un poco para poderlo vislumbrar bien y observarla. Era la mujer Garo…

»—Mi padre… ¡Ayúdame! —le dije, desesperada, las lágrimas seguían corriendo.

»—_La maldición de los Gibdos_. Es increíble que la haya contraído…

»—¡Un demonio lo maldijo!

Se quedó pensativa…

»—¿Por qué? —preguntó, su voz denotaba confusión.

»—Por molestar a los muertos…

»—_Majora_… Pamela, déjalo ahí, él sólo saldrá…

¿Dejarlo ahí? ¿Estaba loca? A pesar de todo era mi padre, la persona que más me quería y a la que más quería.

La mujer Garo desapareció súbitamente. Creí que ya no tenía nada más que decirme, pero en realidad lo hizo porque había alguien más. Ese hombre calvo de blanco…

»—Joder, ¡Qué mal rollo tiene esto! —exclamó al verme llorar y sin mi padre. — ¿Y tu papi?

No iba a decirle a un perfecto desconocido lo que pasaba…

_Aparentemente sí iba a tener que dejarlo ahí… Por el momento._


End file.
